A Blooming Rose
by Sparks94
Summary: Worse Charlie and Renee. Bella grows a backbone! Bella tired of everything moves in with her grandmother only to get dragged into the world of vampires , blood and death. Its Bella's time to bloom. Godric/Bella.
1. It has to start somewhere

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the trueblood or twilight characters or scenorios. im only playing in the writers sand boxs.

I was perched on my window sill staring out at the night sky. Charlie was in bed as he had an early shift tomorrow. No matter how many times i tried to talk my mind into letting me slumber , it refused too. It kept racing like a merry go round about the last six months. When Edward first left me i lost it. Looking back know it really worrys me how much i let my life crumble around me. I was like an extra to the Walking Dead. Everything was numb apart from that excruciating hole in my chest. I was terrified that Edward was right. My mind would let him slip away from me fully. So i spent my time in a crazed manner of picturing just his face so i wouldnt forget. But then i started doubting myself. Was his eyes really shaped like that? Am i picturing the right shade of bronze? That first month was the worst of my life. I was alone , petrified and in some sort of stasis.

The second month was just as bad. I honestly believed that i could not live without him. He was what made me , well me. Without him i would just be this open void of nothingness. Then like little flecks of snow i started to remember things. I started seeing how manipulative Edward was. How they all were. Edward made me act like i was from the 1900s. I was cautious about what i would say and do because he got affended so easily. He told me how to speak , how to act. Alice told me what to wear. They did it so slowly and gentle that i didnt see it at all until they where gone. What had happened to me ? I was independent. For god sake i looked after my own mother. i sorted the bills , i washed , i cleaned and i cooked. All before i turned 7. How could i let those bastards turn me into a mindless drone.

Then i started to realise how strong i really was. Ive never had anyone there for me before , i raised myself. It was about time to get back to me. It wasnt easy but i learned how to get along. On the fourth month i found the little black box of my birthday gifts and photos. I snapped. I snatched the contents up and raced to the bathroom. Dumping them in the sink. I pulled out a lighter and lit it on fire. Like a dramatic scene from a movie the photo of me and Edward was on top. As i watched his face bubble and crisp as it burned i felt a huge amount of relief. I didnt need him or his saddened/pained look he always sported around me.

I had enough of people walking over me like a doormatt. That if they pushed hard enough that i would bend to there will. Jacab was just as bad as Edward. He thought that if he pestered me enough i would relent and magically fall in love with him. Not going to happen. If Edward ever even bothered to come back he would find that i changed the locks so the spare key i gave him wouldnt work. I knew that he was strong enough to bust through the door with one hand but i quite liked the symbolism of the whole thing.

I needed to get out of here. I just wanted to walk out the door and never turn around again. This place wasn't my home. Pheonix wasnt my home. I needed time to find me and to simply be. So i rang the one person i could always rely on. My grandmother on my mothers side. She understood me. We were alot alike. She was ecstatic about me coming to live with her and my cousins. One of my cousins Was extremly happy. We used to play when we were little. Nana had to stop him from driving down here right then and there. They comprimised that he would drive down tonight. That was why i was waiting for him. I blew out a puff of air and watched as it fogged the window.

I wonder if Edward expected me to get back on my feet. or if he would think that i crumbled so much that i couldn't even piece myself back together. I hope in the future i would run into him agian. Just so he could see that that i'm stronger then he could ever give me credit for. That he was the weak one. That a human got one over on a vampire. I wished vampires could cry , just so i could see him hurt the way i did.

I wish he could see how many nights i cried myself to sleep because he wanted to play human. Not anymore. Im Bella Swan. If Nana ever tought me anything it was no matter what hold your head up high. A whisper that sounded alot like Jasper resonated it my mind. Because your worth it Bella. And god damn it i the bigginning i could hardly breath through the pain. Know ive never breathed so deep. I always thought i wouldnt be me with out him , but i see clearly know. Maybe he thought i would fade away. But im still here. stronger then ever.

I heard a honking out side and grabbed up my luggage and ran down stairs. Thankfully with out tripping. When i got outside i dropped my bags and dived into my cousins arms. he laughed and swirled me around on charlies driveway. "God i missed you baby cuz!" "come on Jay lets get going i wanna see Nana." i said as i helped him load my bags and climbed into the passenger seat of his truck. " Well wouldn't want to keep the princess waiting know would we? its good to have you with us Hells Bells." he whisped the last part and lent over and kissed my forhead. "Its good to be with family Jay" He grinned , ran a hand through his blonde hair and winked. " We stackhouses stick together Bells."


	2. Red everywhere

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the characters/ plotlines from true blood or twilight. I'm just playing around with them.**

**AN-I always pictured Bella swan as NINA DOBREV not Kristen Stewart so if you read that she has olive skin instead of pale this is why. Plus I sort of changed Bella's whole mental shield thing, because the one I've got in mind will be a lot more useful in the oncoming storyline. And yes I did borrow the power of mimicry from the TV show heroes because let's face it that was an amazing power. I'm sorry about the whole taking time to get to the Dallas bit but I want Bella fully situated within the group before that plotline because I would find it weird if Bella just turned up got on with everyone and then went straight to Dallas with the rest. So the first few chapters will be getting Bella grounded in the whole true blood group before I start to really bring in my plot. Ive also changed the age Bella was when she broke up with Edward because it Fits in more with were this is going. Don't worry though There will be hints of things to come!**

**3****rd**** person P.O.V**

Jason and Bella arrived in bon temps early in the morning. The sun was already blazing in the periwinkle sky. It would take Bella some time to get used to the sun again but she did miss it. When Jason finally pulled up to the house , Bella too animated to even sit still , leapt out of the truck and bulldozed her way into the house. She found her grandmother in the kitchen. Little blue apron and spatula in hand brought back many childhood memories for Bella.

When Renee got too bored at playing mother or Charlie went fishing for the week they would send her here. It was the best thing either had ever done for her. Her Grandmother meant everything to her. "Nana!" Bella yelled as she made a dash to get into the elderly woman's arms. Adele Stackhouse dropped her kitchen utensil and spun round, a smile on her face that could rival the sun firmly in place. "Oh baby bells, look at you! Still as beautiful as the day you were born." The two embraced each other and Bella got a feeling of wholeness, of finally being home.

Of course Jason had to interrupt. "Grandma where's the food?" Good old jay, always thinking with his stomach first. Well when he wasn't thinking with the thing between his legs that is. Bella and her grandmother caught up with each other about town gossip over pancakes and orange juice. Bella was stunned when she found out that Sookie was dating a vampire. Not Edward's kind but the ones that decided that the best way to come out was on national television. By the little snit bits she gathered from Jason and Nana, Sookie was acting like she did with Edward. If this was the truth Bella really felt for her cousin. Bella learned the hard way what being ignorant and blind got you and it looked like Sookie would find out the same way she had too.

It wasn't that she had anything against vampire/human relationships. Hell no, the worlds a hard enough place. If you can find love you better damn well fight for it. But what she had heard about this ... Compton fellow really made her feel on edge. Things just weren't adding up in her mind. And if Bella trusted anything, it was her mind.

After a hearty breakfast, Bella decided to hunt down her cousin down at Merlottes. Hoping into the truck that Jason had lent her until she got herself one, she sped off down the road. While driving around trying to find the bar Bella had time to think. Bella and Sookie had always been the slightly odd ones of the family Because of what they could do.

The first time Charlie or Renee found that their daughter was different was when they were visiting Bon Temps when Bella was 6. Sookie could read minds and after playing with each other for about an hour Bella started to be able to do the same. It freaked Charlie and Renee out greatly. They stopped visiting the next year. However Bella still went.

When she visited the year after, Jason, Sookie and Bella watched a movie where this girl could heal people with her hands when they glowed. The next day Sookie fell over while they were playing tag. As a joke Bella tried to do the same thing she saw in the movie. And it worked. It snow balled from there. When she saw the X-men movie she could turn herself blue and could bend metal. She could only hold some of the things for a few seconds because it was just too much.

Adele had to sit her down when she was about nine, after an incident in school where Bella had tried to show her friends what she could do. She had tried to pull a gambit and make the pencils she was throwing explode. It took her Nana 4 hours to try and talk the teachers into thinking it wasn't Bella. Adele told her that she had to keep it a secret. That she was special. There had been a lot of names for what she could do, imitation, replication but her favourite was mimicry. It sounded like a noise a bird would make and after all her name was swan.

It's what happened when Charlie and Renee found out that really made her keep it under wraps. They said she was possessed. That it wasn't natural, that SHE wasn't natural. They told her if she didn't stop she was going to go straight to hell and being ten at the time she believed them. So she hid it. Know she knew what an idiot she was. You can try to hide from what you are but it never changes, you're always you.

If she had of let Edward and the Cullens know maybe she could have avoided the whole mess. She could have showed them that she could be as fast and as hard skinned as they were. Even if it was only little at a time. But it's too late know. What's done is done. While lost in her own thoughts she had already pulled up too Merlottes and been parked in the parking lot for the last 10 minutes.

Scrambling out the car and hoping no one saw her and thought of what a weirdo she was she rushed through the door. However being Bella she smashed straight into a waitress with flaming red hair. "I'm so sorry! Honestly I could hurt someone in a padded room" Bella said as she checked over the woman to make sure she didn't do any damage. "That's alright darling. Aren't you a pretty lil thang! My names Arlene. What's your name?" the woman said with a smile on her face. Letting out a shaky chuckle Bella ran a hand through her hair

"I'm Bella swan. I was just looking for..." She never got too answer as a lil blonde whirlwind blew straight over to her and grabbed her in a vice like grip. "Bella! When did you get here? I missed you so much. "Sookie yelled in her southern twang. Bella still thought she looked like a little doll that they used to play with when they were children. "This morning. Jason came and got me. I missed you too." Bella hugged the girl back. She found it funny how they were the same size. Must be a Stackhouse thing. Bella's mother was short.

"So are you doing anything today sooks?" Bella asked fiddling with the end of her hair. "Well today bill is going to do this historical speech at grandma's church group, come along; I want you to meet him!" Bella found she was a bit weary of that. If he was anything like Edward she was going to blow a gasket. She doesn't want her cousin to go through what she did. But seeing Sookie's bright and hopeful face made her crack." Of course I will sooks. I'm just going to pop out for a bit, I'm looking for a job. I'll come back though and we can head there together yeah?"

if possible Sookie's face brightened up even more and whipped around "SAM! GET OVER HERE!"_Jeez i think Sookies voice can break glass that loud._ Bella thought. a man in his late 20s came striding up. He had sandy blonde hair that Bella could spot a few greys in."Jeez Sookie, no need to yell." This Sam said back to Sookie. Sookie just carried on smiling. "Well this is my cousin Bella and she's looking for a job, you know that you're not going to find someone better by nightshift and let's face it, this place gets too busy for just us to handle. And plus you owe me for all the double shifts you throw my way."

Bella mouth popped open and she flickered between the two. " Sook! You can't just bully this poor man into giving me work!" Sookie just laughed outright at Bella. "Of course I can! You're my baby cousin! If I can't bully people for you then I'm never going to be able to bully anyone with my height!" Bella just stared Blankley at Sookie before they both laughed. Sam joined in too. It had been a long time since Bella had laughed so hard. It felt extremely good.

"Well how about I give you a test run today and if you're any good you can join tomorrow?" Sam said with a raised eyebrow. Bella laughed and ran a hand through her hair. Must be a nervous tick. "Sure that sounds great if you don't mind. I mean you don't have to listen to the little blonde wonder over there." Bella sent a wink to her cousin and giggled.

"Well it's a done deal go get some uniform in the back and shadow Sookie or Arlene to get a hang of things. Any problems come to me I'll be in my office." Like the little ball of energy Sookie was, she swiftly grabbed her hand and dragged her to the back. "Right get changed and then follow me. We've got to refill the source bottles before lunch hour." After that being said Sookie pushed her into a cubicle and threw over a white t-shirt with the Merlottes logo and some black shorts. The top was a bit tight and the shorts a bit too short but it fit quite well. "Sorry if the shorts are a bit small, there mine!" Sookie yelled through the door. Stifling a laugh Bella replied "It's fine! There not that bad." After getting dressed Bella pulled her hair into a high pony tail and headed out.

The two girls headed over to the bar and started to refill the half empty bottles. Arlene was behind the bar and the three chatted amicably. Sookie accidently spilt some tomato source on her hand and Arlene shook her head. "I bet that vampire bill would get a rise out of that."

Sookie rose her nose up in indignation while whipping away the source with a paper towel "Well you would have to ask him yourself." Bella shook her head. _Looks like someone doesn't get along with fangs._ Bella thought. "Hey come on Arlene. I wouldn't spill some water and then joke about how humans would need that to live. Ease up."Arlene just gave Bella a glare and switched back to Sookie."Vamp club not all it was made up to be huh? A lot of freaks I hear." Sookie just sighed and said "it was fine."

Arlene jabbed a flower into a pot and braced her hands on the wooden bar. She looked like she was ready to pounce. "So what? Did that vampire get all handsy with you?" Sookie ever the calm headed one just looked straight at her "Arlene I can look after myself. And no I won't be going out with him again." Bella was taken back. "I thought we were going to go and meet him? At the church group" Sookie shook her head "we're going for grandma, it means a lot to her."

Bella smiled and saw the little smile that Arlene and Sam sent each other. Know she got it! Sam had a thing for her cousin. Well if it saved Sookie from vamp drama she was all for it. She caught Sam's eye and sent him a wink. Sam chuckled and got back to work washing glasses.

"Okay that place was freaky, but how are you ever going to know if you never go for yourself?!" Sookie said as she slammed the bottle down. Know Bella was confused "what place?" Arlene just looked at her and lent over the bar even further. "Sookie went to a vampire bar in Shreveport; things got a little crazy down there." Belle spluttered. Sookie in a vampire bar?The one who swears she's a darling and still wears pink teddy bear nighties?!

"What? What the hell were you thinking?! "Bella snapped spinning around to fully face Sookie while crossing her arms. " What? You were just sticking up for vamps and now you going to go all redneck about it?" Bella huffed , squared her shoulders and carried on "I don't mind vampires. However I know you. You would have gone in there and acted like dinner. And not once thinking about the danger you could have been in." _Just like I would of a year ago_, Bella thought to herself. "Well you and bill agree on one thing. I can look after myself and excuse me? I'm older then you. Your 18! This is not how it works. I lecture you not the other way around." The two girls huffed and turned around back to work. If people didn't know better and they didn't look like polar opposites they would of thought they were twins.

"I said my piece yesterday" Sam said as he was wiping of his hands with a dish towel. "Well I'm sorry it didn't work out but at least it stopped before you ended up hurt... or dead." Arlene said as she tried to catch Sookie's eye. Arlene strutted away and Sam sauntered up to their end of the bar. "Well I hope you aren't too riled up to miss the decedents of the glorious dead." Sam said as he looked at Sookie. Leaning on arm on the bar.

Still refilling source Sookie said" Well we've got to go Grams spent all week on it." Sam looked away. It looked like he was gathering courage. "Well good... because I was going to ask if you wanted to go with me, then we can go get a cup of coffee after. " Bella smirked internally. _Oh this was too precious ! _Bella HAD to have some fun with this.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooh, Sookie's got a date" she said as she bumped Sookie with her hip. Sookie laughed and smacked Bella gently on the arm. Even Sam smirked. That's when Bella noticed everyone turning to look and see Sookie's answer. _No good busy bodies_. Bella thought. She sent some of them a glare but most just carried on looking. "Are you asking me out?" Sookie smiled as she leaned into Sam's space. _How oblivious can one girl be? _Well Bella was a close second. "Yeah yeah, that's pretty much how I do it." That reminded Bella of Jacob so much.

Lost in her own mind Bella missed the rest of the conversation. When she snapped back to reality, it looked like Sookie had said yes. Bella followed Sookie over to a balding mans table. They started chatting and Bella phased it out until she heard Jason's name be brought up. Bella didn't like this. So she did something that she hadn't done in years. She read his mind. What she heard she didn't like. "Watch your mouth Andy bellefleur." Sookie said as Andy tried to tell them that he didn't say anything but both Sookie and Bella heard what he thought next. _I didn't say anything but I did think it. So it's true. She can read my mind. _

Sookie promised him a refill and practically ran away. Bella leaned on the table , arms straight as road spikes and looked right into Andy's eyes. "You ever call my cousin Jason a bitch again. I'm going to show you how close our family is. You ever make Sookie uncomfortable I'm going to make you ten times worse. Don't speak. You understand? Nod your head." Andy look baffled but nodded his head as the short brunette glared at him. _Can she read my mind too? Is it a Stackhouse thing? Are they all freaks? I bet she's in league with the killer. Or IS the killer. _Bella shook her head, pushed off from the table and gave the man a dry look.

"None of us are freaks ANDY. And I only arrived in town this morning. Maybe instead of sitting around you might want to do your job and actually, I don't know, find the killer?" with those parting shots Bella walked as calmly as she could back over to Sookie.

Ever since her parents continually classing her as something wrong, the word freak really got to her. Bella could feel her hands start to shake from anger but quickly pushed it down and locked it away for another time. As she was trying to find her cousin an angry woman came storming out of the woman's changing room and bumped past her. Sookie came out a couple of seconds after. The rest of the day carried on. Bella had met the angry woman and know knew her name was Tara. Sookie had sort of been in an irritated mood as well for the rest of the day, so Bella tried not to bug her so much. The least Sookie needed right know was an annoying younger cousin breathing down her neck.

The two young women made it home around six and went to get ready for the church group. After a shower Bella blow dried her hair and got dressed. She put on a light pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top, a pair of brown leather boots and her trusty leather jacket. Brushing out her hair, Bella pilled it up on her head in a bun.

As she turned around a mark on the back of her neck caught her attention. It was her birth mark. It was a lot lighter than her olive skin tone which made it stand out. It was quite large but not too much. It looked like some sort of writing long since forgotten. It really was quite intricate for a birthmark. Pushing it from her mind she ran down stairs and joined Sookie in her yellow car. She felt a bit like a third wheel seeing as Sam was there but hopefully she wouldn't be for long when they got to the church.

It didn't take long to get there. The church was simple. Made from white wood and with a few stained glass windows. It was quite comely, if she did say so herself. The three people walked up and into the building. Some woman was trying to cover the cross with and American flag. Bella snorted. _What a newbie_. Bella quickly spotted her Nana greeting people at the door. She quickly said goodbye to Sam and Sookie and made her way over.

Adele and Bella hugged and then both started to say hello to the people who came in and handed out the evening schedule. Bella met a few more people, like Renee who was going out with Arlene and her two kids. They seemed like a nice group of people. She also met the mayor. He was an elderly gentleman who she found she actually quite liked. Until he started to talk about precautions and if everyone was safe. Bella couldn't hold in the snort. They all turned around to look at her.

"I'm sorry, but he's a person like everybody else. I mean, have we made precautions for the killer that's going around? Or for any person? People kill just as much as vampires. Look at Hitler for example. I don't know about you but I can name a lot more HUMAN killers then I can vampire. "Shaking her head she let out a breathy chuckle. The mayor seemed shocked and so did his wife. Adele just smiled warmly at her grandchild. Adele reached her hand out and rubbed Bella's arm. The mayor and his wife left pretty quickly after that. Unbeknownst to Bella, said vampire was listening in to everything she said. Bill gave a small smile and sipped a bit more of his true blood.

Sookie and Sam came over to say hello to Adele. Bella went to find a seat for everyone. That's when she noticed Jason coming in. He looked a bit out of it. _Maybe he has the flu?_ Jason had started to walk up to that Tara woman. _Ah, maybe he has a thing for her and that's why he is acting weird._ Bella thought. Nana started the welcome speech and when she finished she joined Bella where she sat.

The vampire came out and Bella got a good look at him. He was in a white shirt with a gray suit. He had dark hair that was neatly comed and he walked with an air of grace. He looked like a gentleman. While Bella wanted someone who was a thinker like her, Sookie always wanted a southern gentleman.

Bella noticed He had a DEEP southern twang when he started speaking. He removed the flag from the cross and Bella could literally feel the shock coming from everyone. She tried to hold in the chuckle. He put the flag back on the flag pole and all Bella could think was, _nicely played Compton._ To Bella the whole speech thing was a bit too worded. A bit too staged. But who was she just judge. The poor guy was trying to win over a town of bigots. The more he spoke the more he won Bella over.

Maybe he wasn't like Edward at all. Maybe her cousin was a lot more smarter than she was. Which she felt wouldn't be hard with how she acted a year ago. However she still could not shake that something was off. Something wasn't quite right with him. She prayed she was wrong for Sookie's sake.

Everything was going smoothly until someone crushed some garlic and said "take that you fucker". Bella just looked at them, reached over while they were giggling like girls and smacked the garlic crusher out their hand. "Oi, you idiots, stop. You're being so rude, let alone complete imbeciles." She whispered. They looked quite stunned at that. Bella turned back in her seat, squeezed her Nana's hand and smiled and the dark vampire. He smiled back.

The speech carried on as he spoke about a comrade he had back in the day. The mayor stood up and shuffled his way to the podium and handed Bill a photo he believed was Bills decades ago. At that moment Bella saw an emotion on his face that she knew well. Loss. He looked so lost that Bella could relate. Bella couldn't sympathize with the lose of family because she never really had one. Her parents pushed her away for what she could do and she had to grow up too soon. Cleaning and taking care of bills at a young age. But by living like that she knew what it was like to be lost. She hardly even knew herself. So yes she knew what that emotion could do to you.

At the end everyone went to talk to Bill. Bella hung back with her Nan and when it dispersed a little she walked over. "Hello William. My names Bella, Sookie's cousin. It's nice to meet you. "Bella shook his hand. It was cold. Bill smiled and breathed in to reply. His fangs dropped. Bill yanked his hand back and turned around to control himself. When he turned around he let out a shaky breath and his fangs where gone. "I'm terribly sorry. I normally have more control then that. You smell really good though."

Bella let out a nervous laugh. It wasn't the first time she heard this after all. And luckily no one apart from her Nan, Sam and Sookie were paying attention. "It's fine honestly." Bella stepped back to give him room and hopeful some sense of safety for herself. "Please call me Bill." He said with a smile. Bella shook her head. "I prefer William, William."They both laughed and then Sookie and Sam started talking to him. Things finished quickly and Sam and Sookie decided to drag her along with them seen as Adele had some work to do at the church.

While they where getting all romancey Bella went and had a giant cup of vanilla latte. Her favorite. She then went to wait outside in the car to give the couple space. Sam seemed like a nice guy and she wanted her cousin happy. She had a feeling that Sookie was just trying to play it safe though. God knows that isn't fair to either of them. Looking back at the couple as she edged out the door They didn't seem to notice.

Climbing into the car she waited. The two came out chatting away. They didn't even notice her in the car when they were both started kissing by the car door. Bella laughed and turned around to look out the other window. When she looked back it looked like things changed direction. Fast. They were arguing. Bella popped out when Sam got into Sookie's personal space.

"Back up Sam!"Bella tried to give a glare but she would of betted she looked like a gassed up Chihuahua at that moment. They both seemed to remember that she was there then and broke apart. Sookie stormed to the drivers side and got into that car and Bella climbed back in. "You okay sook?" Bella whispered. Sookie looked at Bella and gave a small smile. It didn't reach her blue eyes. "I'm fine, let's just go home." Sookie started up the car and they were on their way.

They made their way into the house after pulling up the driveway. It was dark. Bella found that odd. _Nana should be home by know. _ Bella kicked off her shoes and walked into the kitchen. Something warm and wet made her trip and she hit her head on the floor. She could feel her brain rattle around and why was her face wet? Sookie flipped on the switch and Bella stared at her grandmother's face.

Something wasn't right. There was red everywhere. Why was everything red? Bella slowly sat up and noticed how much red ... STUFF was all over her grandmother and on the floor. Then like swimming her mind finally broke the surface. The red stuff was blood. Bella grabbed her nana and cradled her head on her lap. "Na-nana? Please wake up. Come on. Jokes over know. Please?! Come on Nana don't do this. Not you! You can't leave. PLEASE!"

heart breaking sobs rang through the house as Bella rocked back and forth holding her grandmothers face in her hands. Sookie broke out of her shock and stumbled over. Sookie grabbed Bella and her grandmother and Looked like she was trying to breath. The last thing Bella coherently heard was the sound of a police car pulling up in the driveway.

**AN- Thank you so much for all the Faves , Follows and reviews! I'm going to try and publish a chapter a day but I'm not making any promises. I want to eventually do a series of stories with Bella paired with characters from true blood. So if you have an idea about who you want her paired with NEXT story let me know. You don't have to leave a review but they are always welcome! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Pink Roses

**AN-**_**Italics**_** = some ones thoughts. Bella's history will be coming in little bits, I Wanted it so instead of her just sitting down and reminiscing her WHOLE child hood she has sort of flash backs that link in to what's happening. And yes Bella keeps zoning out but she's a thinker , she relies on her thoughts and I don't know about you but I find myself zoning out quite a lot when I'm lost in my out mind. My mother even says that I'm off in the land of the fairies when it happens because sometimes I just don't register what's going on. In this chapter Bella's temper gets the best of her, in front of the wrong sort of people. This needs to happen for what I need to happen in the upcoming chapters. I know she is OOC but I always wanted Bella to be a little firecracker. Her wit hasn't really shone through yet but I needed to lay down how angry she can get and the consequences of that anger. **

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING :)**

**Third person P.O.V**

Bella was crouched over on the porch watching as the sun had slowly risen. She was still in her blood soaked clothing. The Blood had crusted and flaked in some places. Last night had sort of blurred in her mind. She couldn't make out anything really. She knew bill had come. She knew the police had come too. They had questioned her but all she could see was her Nana's white, blank face. Where had her smile gone? She always smiled. It didn't seem right. Nothing was right anymore. She wished she could off just closed her eyes and re opened them to find Nana shaking her awake for breakfast. No matter how many times she tried though, every time she opened her eyes Nana was still on the floor.

Sookie had come and wrapped her in a knitted blanked. It was multi-coloured and smelled of Gran. The two women had sat together for a couple of hours before Sookie had gone and talked to bill. That was hours ago and Bella was still sat there, hardly moving. Rising on shaky legs Bella stumbled into the house. She couldn't be in these clothes anymore. She couldn't look down and see the blood. Her Nana's blood. She lurched up the stairs and got in the shower. She couldn't tell you how long she spent in there. She knew however that she had scrubbed so hard her tanned skin was now bright pink. Even after cleaning herself off, Bella didn't move. She just stood and let the water rush over her. Hoping it would wash away what had happened.

After getting dressed in a simple tank and jeans, Bella made her way down stairs to sit with Sookie at the dining table."Bill said that ... that if either of us needs anything that all we had to do was call." Bella played with the dining table clothe. Of course he would offer that. Maybe that was his plan all along. Kill Nana to get back into Sookie's good graces as he helps her heal. _No._ Bella thought, she couldn't just go around blaming people. There was so much ... blood. If this was a vampire kill, there would hardly be any, least of all to cover half of the kitchen floor in some form of outtake from a horror movie. A flash of Nana dead appeared in Bella's mind and she gagged. Clenching her hand on the table she tried to steady herself.

_What had nana ever done to deserve this? Nothing. _The elderly woman had a heart of gold. But that's the thing isn't it? Good people die and the ones that are left are the scum of the earth. This just proved that. Nana's killer was somewhere out there. Happy as a clam. Bella swore she would find out who done this. She would string him up and watch him flail around.

Jason had still not come home. He didn't know what had happened. Bella found herself silently crying again. Jason was going to be heartbroken. Knowing Jason as well as Bella did she knows he was going to do something he would later regret. When Jason was hurt, he turned that to anger and lashed out. Bella just hoped it wasn't at her.

The morning came to pass and it was time for people to start coming around to act like they cared and knew what Sookie , Bella and Jason where going through. _What a load of bullshit._ Bella thought. They couldn't possible know. Grandmother Adele was the world to Bella. She hung the moon in the sky and gave the sun its shine. No one could possibly understand how much duller Bella's world would be now. Just shades of grey without her Nana to add colour.

Bella was sat with Sookie at the kitchen table while people just waddled around the room. This was a good chance to see if anyone knew anything. Bella closed her eyes and concentrated. Like a tap peoples thoughts started to trickle through until she could hear them all. She really wished she hadn't. They were all thinking about how in some form or another that this is what happens when you get involved with vampires. A few of them even had the audacity to think that Bella had something to do with grandma's death; because of how it happened the same day she arrived. Her hands shot to the table and clenched the hard wood. From what she could gather Andy had let slip to, Oh all the towns folk he could and let them know Bella could read minds just like Sookie. That explains all the odd looks she's been getting from everyone.

Trying to rein in her anger Bella closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeply. Bella had unfortunately inherited the famous Stackhouse temper. Short fuse with a shit ton of TNT, as Jason had once said about her temper. A hand grasping hers made her eyes shoot open. Sookie's face came into focus and Sookie sent Bella a reassuring smile. A large woman with peroxide hair came toddling over to them. Bella didn't like the look of her.

"oh...err... , you shouldn't have." Sookie said indicating to the dish of what looked like to be some sort of bake. Bella just watched on. She had a feeling this was going to take a turn for the worst. _If anything could get any worse_ she thought. In a thick accent that seemed to be the norm for the people of Bon Temps replied. "You poor children, I'm so sorry for your loss." Bella shook her head. One she wasn't a child no matter how short she was and two why do people always say that? How is saying you're sorry meant to help anything. It doesn't. It just makes the person look caring when in reality; said person will get over it in a week or two.

Sookie and carried on talking as Tara carried away the weird looking dish over to the counter. _I heard they almost cut of her head, I don't see any blood. Maybe I should have got here sooner; I should have bought my red velvet cake instead._ looked around the room as if to see if she could find any left over blood.Bella swung around to look the large lady in the face. She was this close to losing it. One more thing and Bella was pretty sure she was going to blow. How dare that inconsiderate Blonde bitch think something like that? Was that why she was here? To see a crime scene! Bella started to shake. The only thing stopping her from launching herself at was Sookie, who was sending her a look that told her to keep calm.

Sookie excused herself and walked away. Thankfully this made the blonde woman waddle away too. Bella couldn't put up with her shit. Not right know. Bella stayed seated at the table Just looking at the people mulling around. How many of these people actually knew her grandmother? Or were they here like the other woman to get the gruesome details. Bella's Nana deserved more than this. She deserved to have the whole world weeping for her loss. _Just one more bright soul lost _Bella thought.

The next thing Bella realised was that Sookie was shouting. "Maxine Fortenberry, you PUT THAT PIE DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Sookie then went charging over to the woman and snatched Nanas pecan pie from Maxine's thick hands. "This is grams pie!" Sookie yelled again as she headed to the back door cradling the pie. Everyone stopped and stared. Bella rose from her seat and made her way over to Sookie. She wrapped an arm around her blonde cousin and pulled her close. Bella couldn't handle seeing Sookie break. She was so full of sunshine , it was hard to imagine her as anything else.

That's when all the thoughts hit them both. The one that stood out to Bella was Maxine's. _Poor girls are as crazy as bed bugs. _Tara had grabbed Sookie and started leading her to the bedroom up stairs. Bella stood stock still. Everything that had happened. The Cullen's, her so called parents, Maxine. They all moulded into one entity, Crushing Bella under the weight. She felt something snap inside her. The windows surrounding the kitchen exploded in a rain of glass. Cups and plates followed afterwards. It made a symphony of sound. People had ducked to miss the shrapnel, so no one was prepared when Bella launched herself at Maxine. Bella drew her fist back and let go. Her fist met a satisfying crunch of the woman's nose. Someone Grabbed Bella and started to drag her upstairs. "SAY THAT OUT LOUD, I DARE YOU! YOU INSIPID BLONDE BITCH!" Bella's voice had been so impossible loud that it shook the kitchen slightly.

Bella was finally dragged into the same room her cousin was in. Sookie had raced over and held Bella by the shoulders looking her squarely in the face. "Bella I know your angry, but you can't let loose it like that! What would happen if the wrong person found out about what you could do? I lost grams, I can't lose you too!" Sookie said as she smoothed the deep brown strands out of Bella's face. Bella finally broke and started crying in her cousins arms. "I'm sorry ... I didn't mean too. It just happened. I heard what she thought and I couldn't deal. I just wanted her to shut up." Bella whispered as she clung to Sookie. Her voice breaking in places. The two girls sat on the bed holding each other.

Lafayette and Tara just looked at each other and sat with the two girls. Bella wiped here eyes and spoke. "I'm sorry for losing my temper like that" Her voice cracked a little from all the crying she had been doing over the last day. Tara just shrugged her shoulders "Don't be sorry for yelling at the snoopy old bitch, either of you. She's been sticking her nose where it doesn't belong for years. And she needed a good old smack to the head anyway. Good punch by the way Bella; pretty sure you broke her nose." Tara smiled at Bella and the brunette couldn't help but return the gesture.

Sookie started to shake her head "grams gone, she's really gone. I ... I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Bella pulled Sookie close and leaned into her. "We don't have to do anything. We just need to get by. Family above all remember? That's what Nana taught us." Bella whispered to Sookie. Sookie smiled and pushed some of Bella's hair behind her ear. _Nana was all about family._ Bella thought. Shame it never sunk into Renee's or Charlie's head. Sometimes she could still here them telling her that if she was really their daughter she wouldn't be such a freak. Shaking her head to get rid of the memories Bella zoned back in to reality.

Lafayette was handing two valiums to Sookie. "Put these on your night stand encase you two change your mind. I'm going to go check on the circling buzzards." With that Lafayette climbed off the bed and went to leave. Sookie grabbed his wrist. "Lafayette can you take this down stairs for me?" Sookie lifted up Nana's pecan pie and handed it over. Lafayette smiled, put his hand on Sookie's shoulder "I will guard it with my life." Lafayette Strode from the room and the three girls cuddled up on the bed.

Bella had dozed off on the pillows. The dream she was having was weird. She thinks it's a dream. Everything is dark and it's so dense that she can barely see her hand. She's running but it seems like she's going in slow motion. No matter how hard she tries to pump her legs it just makes them slower. She just knows she has to get to the middle of this maze. How she knows it's a maze she doesn't know, but it's like it's ingrained on her brain. Some one important was going to die any second. She needed to get to the middle. The dark fog started to clear and she could see the outline of the hedges of the maze. They seemed too green. She sort of wished for the darkness to come back.

Still running Bella whipped around a corner and came to the middle. There was a giant sun symbol that she had never seen before. However she did know the little symbols surrounding it. They were Quileute. They stood for the cold ones. Bella's breath came out in huffs and puffs. Then she spotted him. He was blurred and no matter how hard she tried he wouldn't come into focus. She could see his eyes though. They were an endless abyss of wisdom. Of life it's self. He reached a hand out towards her and she thinks he was smiling. Bella went to reach for his hand when all of a sudden brilliant blue flames engulfed him. Sizzling away flesh and bone and sinew. Bella tried to race towards him but she couldn't move. Her legs were glued to the spot. All she could do was watch as he turned to ash and blew away in the wind.

The slamming of a door awake Bella with a start. Jason had come barging into the room. Bella jumped up when he went charging at Sookie. When Jason threw his hand back Bella jumped in the middle. The hit landed on her cheek with a sickening sting. Bella crumpled to the floor, shocked. Tara sprang up and pushed Jason back. But it didn't stop him. He pointed his finger in Sookie's face and started shouting "It's all your fault, Grans dead because of you! It should have been YOU! " Jason jerked forward as if to grab Sookie but Tara grabbed him just in time. She man handled him to the doorway. Oddly Bella thought that for someone not much bigger then her or Sookie she was quite strong.

Jason started spewing about vampires. And Tara pushed him back. "Well that VAMPIRE was there for them when you weren't! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Is that how your grandmother raised you?! To try and beat on your sister and smack down Bella who you class as your sister?!LOOK AT YOU, I don't even recognize you anymore! Get the hell out of here! GET OUT!" Tara started to shove him through the door. He seems to realize just what he had done then. He flicked his eyes to Bella for a second and looked pained. Tara had finally shoved him threw the door and slammed it.

Tara helped Bella stand as Sookie still seem to be in shock. "You okay Bella?" Tara asked as she checked over her cheek. It wouldn't bruise but it would swell a little. Bella was slightly dazed. It had all happened so fast that her mind just wasn't linking everything together yet. Sookie reached over to the night stand and handed Bella a valium. Bella looked at it as if it was a new discovery, then placed it into her mouth and swallowed. Sookie did the same. Slowly like a film fading to black the world started to disappear. Bella laid down and cuddled up to Sookie. Thinking it might be good if the world just stayed black.

When Bella woke up it was morning. The sun was shining and Bella for once hated it. What right did the world have to shine when everything for Bella was falling apart? It should be storming outside. Like it was inside her. Bella got up and toddled into the bathroom. She showered and wandered back into the bedroom in some sort of off mode. Bella creaked open her wardrobe door and looked through her clothes. She needed something black for today. She was tempted to wear something bright and colourful. Something to reflect how bright and warm her Nana was. She didn't think the town would like that though. She picked out a simple black velvet skater dress with a white collar with some black flats. Bella brushed her hair out and left it down for once. It was left dangling down to the small of her back in big loose curls. Nana always liked her hair down. Nana said it made her look like a cherub.

By the time Bella was done, it was time. Walking with Sookie to the graveyard seemed unreal. Was she dreaming again? She hoped so. Sitting in a seat and staring at the oak coffin made Bella even more convinced this wasn't real. Her Nana wasn't in there. She couldn't be. She would pop out any second and joke about how gullible Bella was. Then they would all go home, eat Nana's cooking and the world would carry on.

Sookie put a hand on her shoulder. Bella swallowed deeply before turning around to face her. "I tried to ring Charlie and Renee, but they said they were busy. Something about a church group in Texas." Bella sighed. _Of course they won't come. They don't care. Never have, never will. Renee would just try and turn it around so it was all about her anyway... and Nana doesn't deserve that. This is Nana's day. _Bella thought. "It's okay sooks, you know what would of happened if they came. Its better this way. Everyone who loved Nana and that Nana loved is here, that's what matters." Sookie simply nodded to her cousin.

Bella blocked out most of what was happening. Especially the woman who was singing at the podium. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the coffin. It was pulling her in and no matter how hard she tried to deny it. Nana WAS in there. This WASNT a dream. Nana wouldn't be coming back from this. That hurt like a dagger to the heart. Bella watched as Sookie took the podium and started her speech. But she could see that she was starting to flounder. She looked around and then figured out it must of been peoples thoughts. When Bella had re focused on Sookie she noticed the short blonde was already running across the graveyard.

Soon Jason had taken off after her. The reverend stepped up and asked if anyone had a few words. Bella stood up shakily and made her way to the front. Standing there Bella took a few moments to collect her thoughts. Clearing her throat and snatching her eyes away from the coffin Bella spoke.

"My Nana was one of a kind. She was so... Strong, yet gentle at the same time. She would open her arms and her house to anyone in need and not even blink an eye. The world needs more people like that... She would pick me up when I fell down. Held me when I cried. She chased away the monsters in my closet when I was scared." Bella's hands started to shake and her eyes glazed over. But she had to do this. This was the last chance she had at telling her grandmother how much she meant.

"I looked forward to every summer holiday because I was coming home. Not to Bon Temps, or Louisiana. But to my Nana. Because that's what she meant to me. She was my home. The one person I could rely on. Who always had my back. She raised me. And I hope where ever she is right now that she knows I'll never forget. That she will never really be gone because she lives in my thoughts. My heart and in my actions. No matter how much I wish, she won't come back but I can keep her memory alive. We all can. By just a little thought every now and again. Because Adele Stackhouse will never be fully gone, she's touched too many people to be. "

It all got too much for Bella and she stepped back. Brushing away the fallen tears. She walked away as a woman she knew to be Tara's mother stepped up. Bella took her time wondering back to the house. She wanted the darkness back that the valium brought. She just wanted numbness for a few seconds. Sitting down on the grassy ground. Bella could finally breathe. Reaching out to pick up some dirt. She concentrated on the energy inside her and pushed it out and into the dirt. Like someone had pressed fast forward a pink rose had sprouted out of the dirt within seconds. Vines and stems, until finally a Pink bloom that blossomed. Nana loved roses. It always made her smile when little Bella would grow roses out of the dirt in her hands.

Bella Had learnt the trick from watching a nature documentary. They had fast forward the growing of a flower and ever since then Bella could fast forward growing any plant. She didn't even need a seed. She just had to have seen the flower in real life and she could replicate it. She needed to touch where it was growing though. She didn't know why she had to see things before she could do anything but she thought it must have been a quirk. She couldn't copy anything that had been told to her or she read about she had to see it with her own two eyes.

Placing the rose in her hair, she left to walk back into the house. When she got there she saw her cousin crying eating the pecan pie. Slowly walking over she sat with Sookie and simply held the hand that wasn't holding the fork. When Sookie was done Bella wandered into her room. It used to belong to Jason but Sookie had changed everything when she heard Bella was coming to stay. Not bothering to get changed Bella laid down and drifted into slumber.

**hate it when i'm reading a story and the author writes a note saying so many reviews for the next chapter. It grinds my gears! So if you want to leave a review please do , i like them but if you don't then fair enough. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	4. Giving away my secrets

Chapter 4 giving away all my secrets.

Disclaimer

**AN- This was a part of the last chapter but it would of been to long if i kept them together. Thank you for all the Faves , Follows and Reviews! They mean an awful lot to me. It doesn't start out great but there both smart. They're trying to figure the other one out. My plot starts to come into play in this chapter. There have been hints of it before but I'm laying down some 'folklore' in this. The Cullen's plot and what there up too won't be coming out quite yet. I need to get Bella into the groove of things before I even think of bringing them in. I'm sorry if you think this is going to slow but for this to work I need to do it this way. This is going to be a longish story. I would rather it be like this then jumping into everything without a back story and everyone getting confused.**

Bill/sookie POV

Sookie and bill where sat cuddled up in the candle lit bath tub. They had just finished talking about what was true and false about vampires. Sookie had also told him about her uncle Bartlett. That had been a hard time Re-hashing those memories and she felt like her emotions had been put in a blender. Bill was running his hand up and down her back in a soothing gesture. Fingers ghosting across her spine.

"I heard some interesting things about what your cousin...Bella can do." Sookie pulled away from Bill. Hand still resting on his chest. Her fingers clenched subconsciously. "What do you mean?" Sookie asked him, forehead slightly crinkled. Bill followed her movements and sat up fully. "I didn't mean anything by it. I just heard that she could read minds like you could. I also heard what happened at your house when she lost her temper. I thought it was just the town folk getting superstitious. The broken windows though told me there must off been something that went down. I just want you to be safe." Bill tried to reach out to her but she jerked out of his way before his hand could find purchase. "Bella's not dangerous. She's just...Different like me! She wouldn't hurt me, or anybody for that matter. Sometimes she just can't control it."

Sookie shook her head. _Bella wouldn't hurt a fly_. Bill sighed. He leaned back and rested his arms across the rim of the tub. He didn't mean for it to come out that way. "I didn't mean to imply she was dangerous. Did she do that to the kitchen?" Sookie looked conflicted for a couple of moments. _Bill wouldn't tell anyone_. Gran told her not to tell anyone but bill wasn't just anyone. He was her southern gentleman. She could trust him.

"Bella did do it. She didn't mean to. She lost her temper. Maxine and the rest were thinking such horrible things. I lost my temper too. But Things happen when Bella does. The first time Gran or her parents noticed anything different was when she came to play with me. She could read minds like I can by the end of the day. Her parents freaked and took her away like the gates of hell had opened. She came back every summer though. I think Charlie and Renee left her here so they wouldn't have to deal with her until they noticed she was the one sorting the bills out and cleaning the house. Her parents never really cared for her and Gran loves her and Bella loves Gran. Gran let her be a child. Then Gran started noticing other things."

Sookie took some much needed time to gather her thoughts on how to explain this. She had to find the right words to slate Bills curiosity. Bill looked as confused as he did in the start. "What types of things Sookeh?" Sookie stared blankly at him. _In for a penny in for a pound _she thought. She took a deep breath and continued her explanation.

"She could do ...things that she had seen. We watched x-men once after she could bend metal. She showed Gran with a spoon. Other things like that happened. She saw the invisible man when she was 9. The next thing we knew she disappeared. She couldn't hold it for long but it was enough to convince us it happened. She was invisible for about 4, 5 seconds. The bigger the thing she's trying to do, the less time she can do it." Sookie took a breath. She pushed her golden hair behind her ear and carried on.

"Jason tried to get her to fly once, because he read about it in a comic book but she couldn't. Gran thought that she had to see it to do it. Gran used to tell us that like I was good at reading people , god had blessed me with mind reading. Bella was good at learning and adapting, so god made her the way she is. I don't know what happened after her 10th birthday but she stopped doing anything that made her different. I think it was something to do with her parents but she never talks about it. It must off been bad because she hardly spoke that summer. I've had years of using and building up shields with what I can do. Bella hasn't. She locked it deep down and I think that sometimes when she gets...angry or any strong emotion it breaks out. Things like this can't be hidden or pushed down forever. However Bella sure as hell tries too. You can't tell anyone though Bill."

Bill looked shocked yet intrigued. _This could end badly for everyone if the wrong person found out. Well if more wrong people found out. These towns' people have big mouths._ Bill pulled Sookie back in his lap as he tried to think everything through. Wrapping his arms around her small waist, he pulled her flush against him. He really needs to strategize right now.

Sookie nuzzled into Bills chest. "Don't ever leave me Bill" Sookie said into bills neck. Warm breath rolling over and making him shudder. A deep chuckle escaped Bill and rumbled through his chest into Sookie. Brushing His fingers through her blonde hair bill replied. "Nothing could take me away. Not even a Grimm." Confusion covered Sookies face like a Cloud. "A Grimm? Like a Grim Reaper?"

Bill pushed some of her wet hair out of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "No, not a Grim Reaper. A Grimm. There part of vampire folklore." Sookie laughed. _Vampires had their own folklore? Do you they there own Disneyland? I can see it. Open seven nights a week._ "Go on tell me more!" Bill shook his head. Pulling his hand way from her face he placed it on her shoulder. "It's only a story that is meant to scare fledglings." Sookies smile faded. "But you know about my world, I want to know about yours. It's only fair Bill."

Bill knew he wouldn't win this so he shuffled down into the warm water to get ready for the tale. "Apparently, according to legend the last Grimm was over 6,000 years ago. It is said that a few chosen vampires. Only a hand full has mates." At Sookies frown Bill explained more.

"Vampires are dark creatures. They're possessive, predatory and cunning. You have to understand we are not human anymore. It's said that the gods themselves created someone to complete the beast. Someone that fits them perfectly. Who doesn't tame the beast or runs from it but embraces it. The mate is meant to make the vampire stronger, to give the vampire something to be possessive, predatory and cunning over. As I said this is all legend."

Taking a breather he carried on. "A Grimm happens when one of the chosen doesn't meet there mate. Or something happens to that mate. The red haze comes first." Sookie opened her mouth as if to ask a question and bill cut across. "This is a long tale. I'll try and explain the things I know. Which isn't a lot but save the questions for after." At Sookies nod Bill started again.

"The Red Haze is as it says. A red vein fog starts spreading over the vampire's vision. They can't see through it. There emotions start to fade. Then they disappear all together. Only rage and hunger remain. It's a slow process. When this is fully done the legend gets a bit sketchy and preposterous. The vampire's hair falls out. Their skin goes translucent and thin. Their veins go glowing yellow and finally blood covers their eyes until there nothing but just red abysses. Then they Rampage. The last Grimm had apparently taken out a whole continent before he was stopped. The last tribe hand found out he couldn't be staked. They managed to trap him and cut his heart out with a wooden ritual knife. It's said the heart had this weird armour of bone surrounding it. They found some cave drawings in Africa of it. They also found some Chinese scrolls depicting the same events. Know we just think it was a tale of a warlord losing his wife. Or maybe it was even an outbreak of rabies in a small tribe. Who knows?"

Sookie didn't know what to say. "What a... interesting tale. Gruesome but interesting." The couple snuggled down even further into the warm water to talk about brighter things.

Bella P.O.V

Bella had sort of drifted through the last couple of days. She spoke to people but she couldn't recall the words used. She went to work, she ate and then she slept. Routine kept her grounded when everything was up in the air. She was just heading to Lafayette's house to see if he had saw Jason when she bumped into him on her way up to the door. He may have slapped her but he was grieving. He was family and family sticks together. God knows Bella was running out of people she classed as family. Plus People grieve in all sorts of ways and when Jason felt something strongly he turned to anger. _I can't blame him really. He does have the emotional range of a carrot._

"Jason where the hell have you been?! " Bella grabbed Jason by the shoulders and got a good luck at him. He was sweaty and seemed to be twitching under her fingers. "Jay are you ill? Do you need to go see a doctor?" To be honest Bella was starting to freak out. Jason pushed out of her grip and stormed past her. Shouting over his shoulder "I'm not ill! I'm just going home then I'm heading out. Go home."

Yanking the trucks door open Jason climbed into his truck but before he could speed away Bella had climbed into the passenger seat with a look of determination set on her face that only Bella could pull off. "Well then I'm coming with you! Encase you pass out or get sick." Jason started tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. When Bella really wanted to do something, there was NO way to get her to turn around. _She is so bull-headed I swear_ Jason thought. "I'm not bull-headed, I like to call it Strong willed." Bella snapped back. Bella playfully nudged his shoulder and the cousins shared a laugh as Jason pulled out onto the road.

Jason dropped Bella off at home so she could get changed. He stayed downstairs after she swore she was only going to take 10 minutes. She put on a black leather jacket, a purple camisole with a purple lace overlay and some dark wash skinny jeans with her trusted leather boots. When she was finished she raced down stairs. _Don't trip. Don't trip _raced through her mind. The last thing she wanted right now was a giant cast on her leg or arm. The sound of raised voices reached Bella's ears. Sookie and Jason were arguing again. Jason spotted Bella on near the bottom of the stairs. "Come on Bella , let's go." Jason headed over to the door and walked out. Bella rushed to keep up. "I'm going to spend the day with Jay. Make sure he doesn't get in to too much trouble and to let you have some time to yourself without me shadowing you around. I'll see you later Sooks!" She sent a quick smile to Sookie, which the blonde returned before leaving with Jason.

Bella was just relaxing at Jason's while he was on the phone. She switched on the TV to see some young man called Steve Newlin rant on about how vampires are the children of Satan. Bella snorted _So much for Jesus preaching love and what is up with that hair?_ Then she noticed where the church came from. Texas. _JESUS CHRIST_! Bella screamed mentally. She really, really hoped that wasn't the church Charlie and Renee had joined. Knowing them though, it most definitely was. Bella turn the TV off and threw the remote on the table. Sighing she ran her hands over her face. She would not put up with this if they tried to drag her into that...cult. They might not though. Seen as how ...wrong they thought she was.

Jason popped his head into the room making Bella jump. "How do you fancy going to a vampire bar tonight hells bells?" _When did Jason become pro vampire? He's most probably going to get into trouble; I have to agree just to make sure he keeps his head attached to his neck. _Smiling she said "sure Jay, why not?"

Night time had rolled around with a much needed breeze when Jason and Bella made it to the vampire bar. _Fangtasia? Really? Someone's unoriginal. If I ever opened a vampire bar, I would open it on a pier and call it Van pier. It could even have French theme! Or I could open a vampire restaurant and call it, like Anne on rice. What would I sell in a vamp restaurant?_ Shaking her head to hopefully get her mind to focus Bella took a look around.

The place looked like a bit of a Goth club with all the PVC and dark red. Jason and Bella made it to the front of the queue and were met by a woman vampire. She was blonde and had a corset on finished off by dark red plump lips. Bella refused to call them vampiress. " " like everyone around her she had a drawling voice. Bella and Jason handed over there and waited to get in. "Jason Stackhouse? You know a Sookie Stackhouse?" Jason confirmed and told her that she was his sister. Bella could tell the vampire had glamoured him when she asked if he was special but she said nothing. She needed to see this. It could come in handy one day. Watching the whole interaction to make sure she missed nothing. She also pushed her own energy out to get a feel of what was going on what she couldn't see. Yes this mind control thing would definitely come in handy.

The vampire let Jason in but blocked Bella by grabbing her arm. She had a strong grip Bella would give her that. "Don't you smell divine. I haven't heard of the name swan before. What are you doing with Stackhouse?" Bella could feel what she was trying to do and got pissed. "Don't try that mind mojo with me Barbie vamp. The Stackhouse's are my cousins. Why are you so interested in them?" The vampire looked shocked, and then a wide grin spread across he plump lips. "Well well. You're a feisty lil thang aint ya. You're a lot like your cousin. Go on head in. Try to keep that pretty face out of trouble though." Bella snorted and made her way in the building with flashing lights and scantily dressed people. Pam headed over to her maker to let him in on the good news. Looks like there was more than one Stackhouse that was gifted. She made it to his throne at the far end, bent over and whispered to him what had transpired.

Bella found Jason at the bar. He was prattling on about a drink that was red. Then it clinked. Jason was after vampire blood. _Jesus Christ could today get any worse?! _ Running and pushing her way over to Jason she got there just in time. Unknown to Bella, Eric and Pam had moved in closer so they could see and hear everything she was doing and saying.

When a look of understanding came across the male vamp with long black hair and anger started to seep in, Bella stepped in front of Jason. Leaning over the bar Bella told the vamp to look her in eyes. She really hoped this worked. She had no time to practice and would it even work on a vamp? She had no clue, but she had to or Jason was going to get into some deep shit. Speaking clearly Bella kept eye contact and pulled his mind into the black emptiness that she felt and saw Pam do to Jason. "You're going to forget this conversation. It never happened." The vamps eyes glazed over and he repeated what she had said. Was it working? She carried on anyway "You don't know this man, you've never saw him and you've never saw me. You're going to go back to work and not bother with us again." When he had finish repeating what she had said. He seemed to snap out of it and walk away. 

Bella felt something wet run down from her nose onto her top lip. Wiping the substance away she saw it was her blood. She had pushed herself to hard. She needed to practice things first before doing them in one whole swoop. However luck was on her side tonight. It worked and she only got a little nosebleed. Sucking the blood of her finger fast, She didn't want to be in a vampire bar bleeding with blood that smells as yummy as hers did.

Bella let out a sigh of relief when she noticed no vamp had sniffed her out. She went to turn to Jason but found him in a booth with a woman with long dark hair. She took about 2 steps in his direction, when a mammoth hand clamped down on her shoulder. Bella jumped slightly startled. Spinning around she had to crane her neck up to see the giant of a man's face. "Nice trick you did there, why don't you come in to my office. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your cousin do you?" Before Bella could answer or even breath in the giant had started dragging her to an office in the back. He pushed her in. She stumbled a little but caught herself in time to not make a complete idiot of herself. Big blonde guy had stepped through with the vampire from the front of the bar she met earlier. The door closed with a click of a lock and Bella had never felt so claustrophobic.

"Know would you like to explain how you, a tiny... human" he spat the word with such disgust Bella nearly felt hate to her own race. He carried on "Managed to glamour a vampire?" Bella stood stock still. She folded her arms across her chest and tried to wait this out. The big vamp laughed and was joined in with Barbie vamp. Bella could feel the noise ricochet around the room.

Barbie vamp spoke up. "If you don't tell us, I could always go out there and have a little snack on Jason." They laugh again. Bella's anger burst and the energy inside her lashed out. A photo on the desk in the room exploded. The glass looked like glitter. The vampires jumped back looking between Bella and the photo. "DONT. YOU. DARE." Bella breathed in deeply trying to calm herself. If she lost it too much the vamps would kill her for being a danger risk. Once she settled she tried to think things through. She couldn't run. She could hide. She most deffenatly wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. She could maybe cause some damage but nothing to stop them from clawing her throat out within seconds. She had to tell them.

"I saw vampire Barbie do it. So I copied." Hopefully short answers will get her through this and stop her from getting killed. By the look they were both sporting it wouldn't. The big one sat down on a chair and looked over to her. His shoulder length blonde hair falling around his face. "Tell us everything or were going to kill that blonde child out there. By the way her names Pam not vampire Barbie." He chuckled at the end. He respected her spunk.

Bella gave in. The only way she was going to get Jason and herself out of this was coming clean. "I've always been able to do it. I see things and I can copy them. But I HAVE to see it. Some things are harder to pull off and I cant hold them for long. I can't really explain it. " Bella waved her hand dismissively. Eric quirked and eyebrow. Interesting. "Can you copy what your cousin can do?" Bella tensed. He knew what Sookie could do? He must know her. That just makes one more person in danger if she didn't play this right. "Yes I can. I haven't really tried on vampires. I don't like doing it in general. Can I go know? Or are you going to kill me?" Bella knew how this worked. If someone knew something secret or could do strange things then they have a bounty on their head.

They both laugh at her again. "How about this. If we need a little help know and again. We call you in. Yes?" Bella knew he wasn't asking she either agreed or things were going to get ugly and she couldn't risk that when Jason was just outside. "Fine, I'm just going to go know." Bella swung around and her hair swished to the side. That one movement was going to change her life.

The next thing Bella knew she was being slammed into a wall. The wind was knocked out of her. Big blonde snarled in her face "Where did you get that mark on your neck?!" Bella was dazed a little bit. Mark on her neck? Did he mean her birthmark? "It's just a birthmark I was born with it!" The big guy seemed to think this through. "You don't think, do you Pam?" Pam looked as shocked as Bella felt about this whole thing. "It's there alright. Whose do you think she is? It looks old. I've never seen writing like that before." Pam said with her usual drawl. You could still hear the apprehension though. Eric looked back and the small brunette in front of him, still pinned to the wall. He let her go as if she was on fire and took a few steps back. Bella pushed off from the wall and rubbed her shoulder where she got shoved. That was going to bruise. "I think I know. I can't be sure though. Have you had a run in with any other supernatural being before Bella?" Bella was even more confused. "Yes cold ones." Eric gasped and stepped back even further.

"Did they bite you?" This brought back a flash back of James and the ballet studio. It made her shudder."Yes but another one sucked the venom out. What's going on?! Why are you looking at me like that" _what was up with this town? And I thought forks was a hot spot for crazy._ Bella thought. The big blonde guy inclined his head and looked straight into her eyes. "When exactly did this happen?" Bella got annoyed so she had to answer their questions but she didn't get answers? "About a year and half ago when i was about 16 and a half. Can you tell me what's going on now!" Eric looked at Pam with wide eyes. Pam looked just as freaked out. "The same time he started getting depressed; you think it's him, that it's linked?" Eric looked at his Progeny and nodded. They then proceeded to converse in a language Bella didn't know. Bella was just about to walk out and into the land of the sane when Eric grabbed her wrist. "Go straight home to Sookie. Keep out of danger. If I need you I'll call you through bill and keep close to him and Sookie. Don't do anything stupid. "

Bella just nodded, she wanted out of here right know. She fled the office and flagged a taxi to go home in. Eric looked at pam. Things had just got a whole lot more serious. Bella needed to be protected. He wouldn't let HIM down. He couldn't. To be honest he quite liked the little spitfire. For someone so small she sure held her ground against two vampires. She was also incredible beautiful. She had an ethereal beauty about her and a depth that's hard to find anywhere know a days. Of course in his eyes nothing compared to the little blonde ball of sunshine that had caught his attention.

When Bella had finally clambered up the stairs and into her bedroom she could hardly keep her eyes open. Deciding the best course of action was to have a nap and then try and hunt down Sookie and Bill to get another vampire perspective of what had just went down. Bella closed her eyes and felt herself being pulled down into slumber.

Everything was too green again. Why was this maze so green? The stars were out and made the sky look diamond incrusted. Walking Bella noticed she wasn't moving so slow this time. Looking down at herself she noticed she was in a white floaty dress with no straps. It looked like toga , pinching around her bust and then floating down to the middle of her thighs. After appreciating her apparel Bella started strolling through the maze. She didn't feel the urgency this time. The too green hedges were at least 10ft. The only choice was to follow the path. Running her hand across the hedge as she walked Bella hummed a tune she could not name.

Bella had reached the middle again. It was just her this time. No crazy symbols. No fuzzy people. Just her. The grass felt like velvet on her bare feet. Bella felt like she wanted to dance. Nothing could touch her here. Laughing and spinning in a circle Bella noticed there was another pathway. She couldn't see far into it because it was so dark. The fog looked alive. Slowly a foot appeared through the blackness. It was followed by a leg then a torso and finally a head. Fuzzy man was back. Bella started to walk towards him. She still couldn't make out anything but his eyes. His eyes felt like they could read everything about her. Every secret, wish, dream or thoughts were laid bare at his blurry feet.

His hand stretched out towards her again. This time she was close enough to grab it. Bella reach out and clasped his open palm. His hand was slightly cold. She could feel him smiling again. Before Bella could blink a sparkling hand shot out and grasped him by the throat. Blurred man was gone in the next second. Dragged back into the dense fog.

Bella jolted awake with startled groan. Gulping large amounts of air Bella tried to calm her racing heart. Trying to remember, all she could recall was a maze and something about a Blurred man? Getting out of bed Bella went around the house to see if she could find Sookie. There were no signs of the blonde. Remembering that she might be with Bill, Bella set out into the night to go see if she was there. Coming up to the old house Bella knocked and waited. She was still feeling anxious from her half remembered dream.

The door shot open and her cousin greeted her with a "Bill!" When Sookie noticed Bella wasn't her boyfriend her face shattered. The small blonde launched herself into Bella's arms and cried. Rubbing Sookies back to placate her, Bella led her in through the open door. "Shhh. It's okay Sooks, let's get you in and calmed down. Then you can tell me everything." The door closed with a prolonged creek.

**AN- Eric and Bella finally meet! It doesn't start out great but there both smart. They're trying to figure the other one out. They will like each other, I promise. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Leave a review if you feel like it and thank you again to the ones who have! I might skip the whole Sookie thinks bills dead bit and fast forward a little too after that. It wouldn't be that far though because I have to do the Sookie gets attacked by Maryanne scene as I'm mixing that up a little. The time everyone is spending in Dallas with be increased as well because that is where the whole plot of this fic is kicking in to full gear. I will do a rundown of what Bella's been doing during that time. So skipping to Maryanne, Would you lovely readers be okay with this? **


	5. Higher than a kite Madder than a Hatter

Chapter 5 – Higher than a kite.

**Disclaimer- I own nothing , I'm just playing with the characters.**

The last two weeks had been hectic for Bella. Bill was believed dead. It had turned out he had to bury himself in the graveyard to escape the rising sun. Sookie had been so happy to find out her boyfriend was alive that Bella had to join in with her joy. Then Sookie had nearly been murdered. That had terrified Bella so much, she couldn't lose Sookie too. It got Bella thinking though. She was 18 and it seemed like to her all she was ever doing lately was trying to fight off death from either taking her or one of her loved ones.

So Bella retreated. She kept out of every ones way. She needed time to deal with everything that had happened and with what was going on. She came to Bon Temps to get away from the supernatural world and instead it felt like she had become smothered in it. That world just wouldn't let her go and she felt chained by it.

It was well into the night when Bella had gone for a walk. The night was clear and crisp. She really should have stayed out of the woods; god knows it never ended well when she was in them. Bella had lost direction pretty much as soon as she stepped foot in the woods. She couldn't say how long she had been walking but her feet had started to ache a while back. The kind of ache that travelled up your calf's and made them cramp. The only sound that accompanied Bella was the crunching of dead leaves and twigs underfoot. Bella spotted a blonde head that shone under the moonlight. Cautiously walking towards the person Bella recognized her cousin. _What was Sookie doing out here so late? Shouldn't she be with Bill?_ "Sooks what are you doing here?" Sookie jumped startled and turned to face Bella.

Sookie placed her hand on her heart and let out a breathy chuckle. Bella could practically hear her heart racing. "What are you doing here so late? I had an argument with Bill. So I'm walking home." Bella shook her head making her long hair wave around in the breeze. _Ah. A lovers spat. _Bella made her way to Sookie and joined her in walking home. The dirt road was a lot easier on her legs then the rocky woods. Bella found out she was actually walking the complete opposite way she needed to be heading in. Bella could of face palmed herself._ I should really just stop wondering around._

An inhuman growl echoed through the heavy night's air. The two girls span around and faced what made the sound. _Has that thing got a bulls head? What the FUCK is that?!_ Not wanting to stick around to find out, Bella snatched Sookies hand and made a run for it. She could hear the pounding of footsteps as the ... thing caught up with them.

In one swift moment Bella felt searing pain as something sliced into her back like it was butter. Her legs gave out under the heavy weight of pain she was feeling. Turning her head slightly to see the thing that attacked her she saw it rearing and raising its gnarly hand to go in for the final shot. _So this is it. I die by a bull creature in the middle of nowhere._

Before the strike landed Bella saw a flash of Red tackle the beast back into the woods. The red blur was vibrant and was mixed with a pale whiteness that looked slightly flesh coloured. Before Bella could think any more of it the pain in her back flared to life. It felt like hell fire mixed with electricity. Was she dying? Bella let out an ear shattering scream. Fingers digging in to the dirt so hard she could have ripped a nail off. Bella's back arched as she felt another wave of fire hit her back.

Time flew and slowed at the same time. She was being moved to somewhere. She could here Bill and Sookie but she couldn't make out the words. It felt like they were speaking a language Bella never heard of. The next thing she knew she was being place face down on something wooden. The wood was cool to the touch; she could feel the grains of it against her hands as she grasped the edges. She needed to keep herself grounded before the pain could sweep her into oblivion. More voices joined in, more colours came into her eyesight. That's when the real burning started. Something was being poured onto her back and it felt like it was eating her alive. She could feel the liquid inside of her burning away her cells.

Bella tensed and groaned but not once let out another scream. She wouldn't give the satisfaction of screaming to the creature that had attacked her. She could feel someone brushing her hair away from her face. Finally the Liquid was gone and Bella slumped on the table. Her hands falling off making her arms dangle of the side of the table. Bella tried to inhale some broken breaths.

Bella was given something to swallow and then left alone. The voices started to become more distinct and she could make of shapes of things know. _Is that Pam and Eric?_ Bella thought. Well it made sense of all the red, they must be in Fangtasia. Trying to move her limbs was impossible right know, they felt like lead. Bella's mind fogged and she was dragged deeper and deeper into slumber.

"I'm telling you it was a Bull headed thing that came out of nowhere and jumped Bella!" Sookie shouted stomping her foot. The group argued amongst themselves for a little while until Sookie brought up a question. Bella looked as white as snow and Sookie could still see the huge gashes on her back. "Why isn't anyone giving her there blood? She needs to heal. Bill can you give her some?" Bill nodded and strolled towards the unconscious girl. Eric's hand clamped on his arm and threw him back. Bill landed on a chair and skidded back a good few feet.

"Don't even think about it. I asked you to keep an eye on her and look at how well you've done! The only one who could give her blood is Pam. The last thing we need is for him to smell some other male vampire's blood inside her. Pam would you please?" As Pam made her way over to Bella and gave her some of her blood Bill and Sookie had spluttered their outrage. "Who's HE? And excuse me, she's my baby cousin. She's like a sister, If anyone is going to have their blood inside her, its someone I trust!"

Sookie had gotten closer into Eric's face to try and get him to back down. Eric laughed outright. _They have no clue what's going on do they? _Eric placed his hands on Sookies shoulders and leaned in close. His hands dwarfed Sookie. "Who HE is doesn't matter to you. What should matter is vampire blood takes a LONG time to disperse in a human body and what he would do to ANY of us if he smelt another male's blood in Bella. We're already in deep trouble if he ever finds out what sort of danger Bella was in to tonight. You need to listen, and listen close. Bella needs to be kept safe. Our lives depend on it. Valhalla Sookie, a lot of lives depend on it. I've already asked Bill to keep an eye on her but seen as he is doing such a Stella job of it, I'm taking over. So no, no one's blood will be used apart from Pams." Eric sent a heated glare at Bill who in turn looked a bit ashamed.

Sookie opened her mouth to respond when announced she was leaving and told the group that when Bella woke up she would be extremely out of it due to the drugs and to not really pay attention to what she says for a good 2 , 3 hours after she wakes up. Eric left to go into his Day sleep and was followed by pam. After much convincing Bill left to join them. Sookie stroked Bella's face and thought _what have you gotten yourself into._

Bella awoke feeling magnificent. She felt like dancing while wearing a sombrero. Raising her hand up she stared at it. Her Fingers looked weird and her brain felt like it was fizzing. Giggling she turned to face Sookie who was passed out at her side. Reaching out Bella started to poke her face. Sookie snapped awake on full alert which made Bella laugh. Sitting up Bella yelled "Come on Goldilocks before the three bears steal our porridge!" When Bella tried to make a run for it Sookie had tackled her back onto the wooden table.

Sookie ran a hand down her face despairingly. Bella was high as a kite and it was nearly sundown, the vamps in the back will be waking any minute. She just had to keep Bella occupied until then. An alarmingly thin woman strolled up and handed Sookie some sort of sandwich gloop that made her stomach churn. Looking over Sookie noted that Bella was distracted by a chair and mumbling quietly to herself. Sookie walked with the woman to the other side of the room to talk.

Bella was off in her own world. Everything felt good and she could swear she was a butterfly. The chair next to her though was looking sad so she tried to cheer it up. Yelling broke Bella out of her talk with the inanimate object and she saw Sookie and Eric squaring up to each other. Skipping over Bella pushed herself into the middle and shoved them away from one another.

"HEY! No arguing. Look at how sad Billy Willy is!" Reaching over she pinched bills cheeks and rocked his head side to side. Turning around with a spin she carried on "AND arguing makes me sad. You don't want to make me sad do you!?" By the end Bella had all the Metal knifes and objects from behind the bar floating behind her back aiming directly at the trio. This was fun land and she was not going to let Goldilocks and the three bears ruin her tea party!

Bill, Sookie, Eric and Pam looked on with shock. They could deal with a high human but a high human with the powers to copy anything she sees was a whole other ball game that none of them really accounted for. Sookie edged forward with her hands in the air. "No of course not Bella. No more arguing, we promise okay? Just put the knifes and things down okay?" A cheek splitting grin appeared on the small brunettes face and she let the things drop with a loud clatter and clang behind her.

The smile dropped when Bella spotted what was by the door way to the outside though. The drug induced fog on her brain lifted. Fuzzy man was back. His eyes ,still the only thing she could see, where filled with that ancient wisdom she could only ever dream off but something else as well. Need. He needed her she could tell. He was in trouble and he needed her. _I need to help! _Anything to stop that soul deep longing and needing being shown through the blue/grey orbs.

Bella ran as fast as she could to the door but was snatched up by a tall Viking. She fought to get out of the hold, she clawed, kicked, punched even tried to bite at one stage but he was not letting go. "Let me go! Fuzzy man needs help! He's in trouble!" Eric plopped her down on a chair and pinned her there by her shoulders. "No one's there Bella, calm down!" _He doesn't get it!_ Bella screamed mentally. Taking a breath Bella tried to explain.

"No he's not here, here. He's somewhere else but I can see him. Normally it's in my dreams but he was standing right there! He needs help Eric! The sun people are going to burn him and he's going to go up into blue flames. ERIC LET ME GO!" Bella tried to shake his hands off.

Eric looked down at Bella curiously. Was it a coincidence? HE goes missing and Bella starts dreaming about someone going to be burnt by ... sun people? Isobel did say they think this Fellowship of the sun had a hand in his disappearance. Any doubt he had before of Bella belonging with him shrivelled and died.

Eric leaned down so he was level with Bella and brushed some hair out of the irate teens face. "I need you to do something for me Bella. Where heading to Dallas soon; maybe tomorrow and you need to come along. A sheriff there has gone missing and he NEEDS to be found." _Plus the sooner I get you too him the better for everyone involved. I hope he's not too far gone._

_He needed to be found? Maybe that's what my dreams have been pointing too._ Bella thought. She gave a quick nod then Eric let her go. Sookie came storming up to Eric. Hair flying around and rage etched on her face "You are not taking Bella alone anywhere! Especially to go looking for someone that has gone missing." Eric turned to face the short blonde woman crossing his arms over his broad chest. "She's not going alone. You will be coming with us."

Sookie was about to reply when she was pushed back. Bill was standing in front of her with his fangs out. "Sookie is not going anywhere. AND neither is Bella. I won't allow it. Sookeh is mine!" Sookie mentally rolled her eyes. _Not this again. _Like a comic book Sookie could literally feel the light bulb on top of her head. Heading around Bill to talk to Eric again she tried to make herself look bigger. She didn't think it worked to well with someone as giant as Eric.

"You will let Lafayette go AND I want $10,000!" At Bella's confused face she shrugged her shoulders. "Me and Bella are going to be missing quite a lot of work and I want a new driveway. I also saw Bella eyeing up some rare old books." Like lightning Eric had grasped Sookies hand and shaken it. "Deal."

Pam dragged a near dead Lafayette into the room. Bella gasped. She didn't even know he was missing. _What sort of friend am I? This is what happens when i get to scared and try and back away. _Bella rushed over and crouched down on her Knees running a soothing hand up and down his arm. He was so cold. "Are you okay Laf?" Lafayette let out a chuckle that sounded more pained then anything. "Nothing a good shower and some good ol' jack can't get rid of sugar."

Eric and Sookie went over the whole plan on getting to Texas as Bella tried to warm up Lafayette. He was still too cold in her books but he was looking slightly better. He would need serious medical help when they go back home. When everything was said and done Lafayette, Sookie , Bill and Bella drove home. Bella fell asleep in the car early on in the car ride. Bill carried her into Sookies house and laid her down. Sookie looked at tiny Bella curled up and swamped in blankets and leaned into bill. "What do you think Eric meant about her belonging to someone?" Sookie whispered. Bill shook his head "I don't know Sookeh. But it must be big to have Eric on his toes." The two shut the door and let Bella sleep. It looked like this was only the beginning.

Bella woke up thinking she was in pain. The dream she had was already fading but she remembered a cage, and silver, so much silver that burned. She started shivering at the echo of the pain. She could never forget that kind of agony. Bella climbed out of bed and Got dressed in a grey skater dress, some flats, a blazer and a long light scarf. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day so comfy attire it was. She then packed all the things she needed. While throwing things into her suitcase Bella came across a necklace at the bottom corner of her draw. It was from Nana when she was 11.

Bella used to get bullied in school. After a rather gruelling day her Nana had sat her down. Bella was in tears and hiccupping through her words. Nana had pulled out a beautiful necklace and put it around her neck. It was a simple Agate pendant. Nana had told her it meant strength and courage and that because she was special she would need to be strong and courageous. She was going to need that right know. Bella slipped the necklace on and gently stroked it as she carried on packing.

When Bella arrived down stairs she noted she had practically slept the day away. On autopilot Bella blasted through the car ride and plane ride. She was too focused on the man from her dreams. Was he the one that was missing? Why would she be dreaming of him though? It seemed like Eric had all the cards but he wasn't giving anything away. It frustrated Bella to no end. She was going into this situation blind and it made her jittery.

Every time she closed her eyes she could see the man staring at her. They were so deep and she just knew they held so many secrets. The plane touched down without any problems but that was as far as there lucky streak went.

Sookie had stepped out of the plane and acted like she was a movie star from the 20s. Even going as far as yuu hooing at the limo driver. Bella had found that hilarious. _Only Sookie could pull that off._ Praying not to fall Bella descended the stairs and made her way across the smooth white flooring. The limo driver seemed incredibly twitchy. "Why don't you two wait in the limo, I've got the AC turned up" Before he had even finished the sentence he was leading Bella into the car.

"STOP" Sookie yelled. Bill had smashed open his coffin and was there in a blink of an eye holding the man's throat. "Make a noise and it will be your last!" Bill opened his mouth and his fangs dropped. The terrifying moment had been ruined by Jessica; A vampire Bill had recently turned according to Sookie, had tried to get out her coffin but couldn't. She was bouncing al around the place screaming for help. It really was quite funny. Bella was the only one who laughed though.

The balding man was lead into the car and was being glamoured. He had that far off look , eyes staring at nothing but everything at the same time. Bill was teaching Jessica how to do it. Bill had just rejoined Sookie and Bella in the back wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders he leaned back into the plush leather seat." You were very sweet with her." Sookie said as she held his arm. Bella just scooted over to the window to give the couple space. She didn't need to be sucked into their love bubble.

"Sookie he was sent to abduct you and Bella, which means he knew you two were coming." Bill carried on staring at the man looking like he wanted to get into his head. "Who do you think it was, vampires?" Sookie asked. Bella didn't think so. If a Vampire wanted you, they wouldn't send just one human man. "Too sloppy. Maybe that church." Sookie denied this heavily.

A church wouldn't do this in her books. Bella had to disagree. The Church was steeped in as much blood as any country. Look at the templar's for example. They made it to the hotel in record time. Hotel Camille was big, expensive and modern. Bella hated it. What was wrong with a nice homey place filled with books? Did vampires just go for the most expensive thing they see or what?

Bella couldn't help but feel like something big was coming. She felt it in her bones. They had gotten settled in their rooms and were about to try and question the limo driver. Bill , Sookie and Bella sat in the living room on big white sofas. Bill reached his hand over, rested it on his arm and asked "Who sent you?"

The man dazedly replied "The fellow ship of the sun." It clicked into place in Bella's mind. They were the ones who had the vampire. The giant sun symbol of the sun in her dream made sense know. But why was the Cold ones symbol there? After a few more questions bill asked "What did they want you to do exactly?"

The man still stared out into nothing "Abduct the telepath and Isabella Marie Swan; who were in the Compton party" Sookie started to shake with anger. "How do you know Bella's name? Do you even know my name?" The man's eyes flickered over. The emptiness unnerved Bella. He looked hollow.

"No mam, I didn't even know you were a woman. I knew about Isabella though. They sent me a photo of her. It was imperative that I got rid of her. They wanted me to take Sookie." Sookie gasped, stood up and started pacing _it's not safe for Bella here, she needs to go home. Knowing her though she won't._ Sookie sat back down next to a shocked Bella. Bills hand tightened on the man's arm.

"All I know is vampires where using a telepath to find a vampire named Godric and it was instrumental NOT to let Bella get anywhere near him. They said the best way was to take her out of the picture all together." Bella was still shocked. How did they have a photo of her and why couldn't she meet this vampire Godric. A flash of fuzzy mans eyes appeared but she blinked them away. Now was not the time to get lost in silly dreams. People's lives depended on what happens here. She needed to keep her head in the game not up in the clouds.

Bella asked the important question. The one they were actually here for. "Do you know where Godric is?" The man faced her "no mam, I do not" _Well this whole thing has been productive._ Bella thought. Bill Glamoured the man into thinking they never came and that he did a good job. Bella went to her room to relax and hopefully gather up a plan of action. If they knew what she looked like there was no way she was going to make it into that church without being spotted. She needed to think of a way to get around this and fast.

With Bill and Eric.

Eric was slouched over in a plush chair sitting next to Bill. The bar they were in was crowded with humans and vampires alike. "I admire you Bill. It takes a strong vampire to admit that he can't protect his human or Bella." Eric looked around the room in a bored manner. Bill clasped his hands together "And it takes a true monster to admit he doesn't care about anybody else." Without missing a beat Eric stated "I care about others."

Bill snorted. _Was this guy for real?_ "You care about Godric." Eric looked Bill in the face blankly. Without a reaction Bill carried on "You have no obligations to Dallas or Texas. This is personal for you why ? And why is it so important that Bella had to come? I get Sookie. You want her and she's a telepath. But Bella's young and quite the fire cracker. She could be a huge wild card in this. So she must tie into this somehow."

Eric turned around. _If he hasn't figured it out know he is never going to. What is with it and younger vampires never listening to legends. They're there for a reason. _Eric looked out the darkened window. Bella wasn't needed to find Godric. She was needed FOR Godric. Eric for the last 5 years could feel something up with his maker. He could never tell what it was though. It got worse every year. The rage and hunger just kept on growing while he could feel the other emotions dimming like candles in a strong wind. One by one being blown out. All until Godric had shut him out 3 years ago. That had hurt more than anything Eric had ever been through. It made his unbeating heart flinch even at the thought.

Only know did he know. The Red Haze had started seeping in to Godric. It was only a matter of time before the rage over takes him and then they will have a full on Grimm on their hands. There was no stopping one of them. A Grimm in America could most definitely wipe the whole country out. They didn't even know anymore how to kill one. Parts of the legend had been lost over time. Eric just prayed that they got Bella to Godric in time.

The 'birthmark' on Bella's neck was actually Gaul writing, spelling out Godric's name. Gaul was a dead language and it had taken some time to connect the dots. What little Godric had told him of Gaul mixed with what he had seen of Bella had shown him the answers. She really did fit Godric extraordinarily well. It was like finding the two pieces of the Yin and Yang. Eric couldn't wait to see what happens when they finally meet. After all the last mated couple was 6,000 years ago and who knows when the next will be. The birthmark was there to ward of other vampires. Or it was meant to.

He still didn't know how cold ones fit into all this. No vampire really knew about cold ones. They stayed away from each other. All he knew was they were venomous and vicious little fuckers that were like rock. Obviously he couldn't tell Bill any of this. Bella could be used against Godric. His life was literally in her tiny hands. Of course Bella's life was also in Godric's hands even if she didn't know that. Finally Eric shoes to try and distract Bill. "I hope you enjoy your true blood it cost me $45"

Bill swivelled in his seat. "I'm not drinking it I just wanted you to buy it. Know answer the question. Why this allegiance with Godric?" Eric blinked. Distracting only half worked apparently. "He is most beloved by his subjects." Bill laughed.

"Only kings and queens have subjects Eric not sheriffs." Eric pulled himself up to his full height and leaned into Bill. His blonde hair framing his face. "Godric could of been king of Texas had he wanted. He could have been king of ANY vampire territory ANWHERE. He is twice as old as I am and very powerful. There are none above him in the new world."

Bill looked shocked but quickly schooled it. "If he's so powerful , how did they abduct him?" Eric lent back in his seat. "This is what worries me. If one such as he can be taken by humans, then none of us are safe."

"What can I give you to release Sookie from her agreement and to let Bella go home. You do know the Fellowship of the sun had a photo of her and knew exactly who she was? They tried to have her killed Eric." Eric seemed to think for a moment. _Did the fellow ship know of the bond between her and Godric? That's impossible. He had only just found out. _"Nothing, and seen as you care so much about humans I would be careful. If the vampires here don't find Godric , things are going to get messy."_ Or where too late and Godric's too far gone in his transformation._ Nope Eric wouldn't think like that. They would get to Godric in time and his maker will be made well and Bella could have everything she ever wished for. As loathed he was to admit it about a human, he really liked the little spitfire. She just had a spark inside her that drew everyone in. Plus a temper like the size of Texas itself.

"Open attack on humans? That's insane." Eric leant back in his plush velvet seat and stated "we're in Texas."

AN- **A little bit of crackish humour in this one. This story will have Eric/Sookie eventually. It won't be the main focus but it will be there. I like Bill, so he will get a happy ending its just Eric/Sookie fit together a lot better in my books.** **OOOOH who was the red and white blur that saved Bella? I'm so sorry I know I'm making more questions as soon as I answer one but that is the whole point of a plot , don't worry they will all come together soon. We will also have a run in with a cold one in a few chapters time. THANK YOU for all the reviews, favs and follows! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. A Little Bit Feline

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!  
**

**AN- I'm sorry this took so long and is shorter than the rest of my chapters but tomorrows one is already to go I just need to spell and grammar check it. Bella meets a certain vampire this chapter! Wahoo.**

**With Bella.**

Bella needed air. By being in what felt like vamp central and having a hit put on her by a church, Bella's brain was... fucked. Bella felt like her anxiety to be around so many vampires was justified. For one she had apparently amazing smelling blood that was the equivalent of a three course meal in vampire standards. Two, sometimes she just couldn't keep her mouth shut and when one wrong word could get her eaten, it put Bella on her toes.

Bella crept past a sleeping Sookie on the sofa. Turning the door handle slowly in hopes of it creaking less Bella found it didn't make a sound at all. _That's right, I'm in a most properly hundreds of thousands dollar hotel. They likely have a whole job where someone just checks door handles. _ Bella pushed the door open and slipped outside.

The hallway was alight with soft yellow lighting. Bella walked slowly through the hallway with no direction in mind. Walking helped her think. Sookie, Bill and Eric were all heading to Godric's nest tonight. _Whatever a nest is._ Bella had been black listed on the rescue mission. The church knew what she looked like and there was no chance of her getting in there incognito. Sookie had put her foot down even wanting Bella not to leave the building as Sookie thought the church would send someone else. That had pissed Bella off.

She had face off against a deranged nomadic cold one; she refused to call them vampires any more. Been attacked by some Bull creature. She grew up with parents like Charlie and Renee. She had been thrown through a glass table in a room of hungry blood drinkers. Bella had also dealt with a very handsy best friend who didn't understand the word no and slapped an angry werewolf in the face.

She wasn't made of glass. She was stronger than a lot of vampires out there, To be put in a room and told she couldn't leave because people; people she counted closest to her and should know her better than anyone should, thought she was weak hurt her deeper than Bella thought possible.

Bella zoned back in and found she was at the front desk. A statuesque blonde beauty stood behind it. Bella strolled up "Hi. If a Sookie Stackhouse comes here asking for an Isabella swan can you let her know I've just popped out to star bucks?" The blond woman, whose name tag read AMY, carried on clicking away at a keyboard. Amy spared Bella a quick glance and nodded still obnoxiously typing away. _I hope she heard me. _Bella opened the think glass door and was hit with the sweltering Texan day heat.

Bella was in a simple light peach camisole, light jeans and some jewelled light pink sandals. She loved her leather boots but her favourite was going barefoot. However she couldn't saunter down a busy, big city street barefoot so she would use second best. The street was piled with happy faces. There were a lot of blondes. It was just one more thing that made Bella feel like an outsider.

Bella thought she never really fitted into anywhere she had been. Arizona she was too pale. Forks she was the shiny new toy but like with every other new toy the novelty wore off fast. God damn it she didn't even fit in with most of her family. Let's not even get started on the whole Cullen mess. While people dreamed of money and success, Bella just wanted to belong. Was that too much to ask for?

Bella had ordered a sweet tea in honour of the place she was in and sat down on a local park bench. She had the sweet tea firmly clutched in-between her hands. Leaning forward she rested her elbows on her knees and watched the blades of grass dance in the light breeze.

A hand tapped on her shoulder. Jumping Bella scrabbled to re catch her Styrofoam cup. "I'm sorry miss. Could you help me unload some crates from my car?" The man was middle aged and already had a five o'clock shadow. Bella placed her cup on the bench and brushed off her jeans. "Sure, lead the way."

The man smiled and started walking to the car park. Bella followed a few steps behind him. They walked past a cluster of cars and carried on to the shadowed side of the car park. Bella's gut started to sink. She may have spent most of her time in small towns like Bon Temps and Forks however she wasn't stupid. Following an unknown male into shady car parks was a big No! No!

_Run Bella! _Jaspers voice was back in her head. Stopping in her tracks Bella Tried to creep backwards, the man spun around and lunged. Bella tried to dodge but he managed to grab her arm. "Get in the fucking car Bitch!" Spittle came flying from his mouth. Bella yanked her arm hard which had the guy stumbling forward just as she let her free fist fly. It hit his cheek and he fell to the floor on his hands and knees, cradling his face. Bella took off.

She stumbled a few times but stubbornly stayed on her two feet and kept on running. She could faintly hear him coming for her over the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears. Bella swerved into the trees surrounding the park. Only know realising what a stupid move it had been. She felt like the ditzy airhead in a horror movie who always hides in the closet or under the bed. She should have ran into a crown not a secluded wooded area.

Bella begged for her legs to move faster. The man was gaining speed and coming closer. He must have been the follow up to the limo driver. She didn't think the fellowship had big enough balls to make a move in broad daylight. She judged wrong.

"If you come back know, I won't have to hurt you!" _Hurt me? Doesn't he class killing as being hurt? Well they're not getting me without a fight. _Bella dived behind a tree and picked up a rock. Hugging it to her chest. When she heard him right behind her tree she took action. Jumping out from behind the tree Bella swung. The rock hit him hard in the shoulder and he let out a cry of pain. Before Bella could run again he had back handed her in the face. Bella was hoping to hit him in the head with the rock but she didn't take into account the height difference.

The power of the strike knocked Bella off her feet. Her head hit a rock with a sickening crunch. The world swam before her eyes and she couldn't breath. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and jolted her upwards. The world became even more unfocused and she wanted to throw up. "I warned you" was the last thing she heard before the darkness took her.

With Sookie, Bill and Eric.

Sookie was frantic. Bella had been missing for a good three hours. After asking the clerk at the front of the hotel if she had seen Bella, she was told she had gone to star bucks and then completely ignored. Sookie waited for Bella to come back in their room. An hour had gone by and Sookie had gone to the coffee shop to see if she could see Bella. No such luck. Sookie had rushed back to the hotel. The sun had set by then and Sookie explained what had happened to Bill and Eric. Bill managed to track her scent to scuffle marks in some mud and a Bloodied rock. Her blood.

Now all three were arguing back at hotel Camille. Bill was blaming Eric for not sending Bella home and dragging her here in the first place. Sookie just wanted to go and find Bella right then and there. Having had enough Eric stood up and slammed his fists onto the table making the oak splinter and crack. "ENOUGH! Bella will be fine. She's a fighter; she would of mad a brilliant shield maiden. We need to find Godric! The sooner we do the quicker we find Bella! No one could track Bella faster and better then he could."

Sookie scoffed and folded her arms around herself. "How? He's never even met her!" Eric smiled and walked over to Sookie. He had so much to teach the littlest blonde. "Give him something of hers to smell and I promise you she would be found within the hour. Now get ready, were meeting Isobel and Stan in an hour." Eric strolled through the door of Bills and Sookies room with a smile. _The tiny firecracker will be fine_.

With Bella.

Bella came too with a flutter and a groan. She was in a ... Office? Bella went to move but found she was tied to the chair with thick, scratchy rope. The door whined as it opened behind her but she couldn't crane her neck far enough to glimpse the door or who had opened it. The clicking of the shoes on the wooden floor sounded expensive. A man made it into her line of vision.

Steve Newlin. _It's that vampire hating upstart!_ He gave her a smile that sent chills down her spine. "Hello Isabella. I've heard a lot about you." Bella wanted to spit in his face. Or cut that ridiculous hair off. "Fuck off! You're the one who wanted me dead!" Newlin sighed and sat down in the cushioned chair behind the desk. The chair dwarfed him.

"Yes. However you are a child of god like the rest of us. So I thought I would give you a chance to redeem your ... ways." Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Redeem her ways? Did he hear himself? "I I've said this before? But ... FUCK. YOU."

Newlin shook his head and leant forwards resting his elbows on the table. "The angels told me you wouldn't want redemption. They said you were doomed and I needed to smite you in god's stead." He sounded like he was talking to himself. Bella was confused. Angels? He was bloody delusional!

"Angels?" Newlin nodded enthusiastically. "Just like gods great weapon the sun shows us Satan spawns; Vampires, burn. Gods sun shows us his first sons." Dread crashed over Bella like a tidal wave. She swore her heart stopped beating. She prayed she was wrong. The dream was right so far. She now knew what the rest meant. She needed confirmation though. Picking up her courage she asked. "How?"

Newlin face became brighter. She would give anything to punch him right know. "The sun shows them for what they are. They glow. They spackle magnificently. Like a million diamonds bound together by god's will."

Bella's heart did stop this time. She was right. Newlin, the fellowship was puppets. A cold one or even cold ones were behind this. The Volturi? No. They wouldn't lower themselves to manipulating humans and if they knew she knew of them, they would just kill her. They wouldn't out themselves to a church, they refused to when vampires came out of the coffins. Then who? What did they want with a sheriff? Why her? Why want her dead before she even stepped foot in this church? Questions danced around her mind picking up tempo. She had no answers, she knew too little at the moment. Newlin interrupted her thoughts.

"But it's too late now. You're too far gone. Gabe, lock her up with our other... guest. He must be hungry by now." A balding man who was stocky unchained her and dragged her kicking and screaming to what she thought must have been the basement.

He stopped at the door and pulled out a set of keys, then proceeded to drag her by her hair down the stairs. Bella's head was pounding from being knocked out and she couldn't concentrate hard enough to use her powers. She was so vulnerable right now and from what she could gather, she was going to be locked in with a starving vampire. A cage was opened and she was shoved in. She fell to her knees. The basement door slammed shut. She was locked in. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the lighting change.

The walls were bare and had cracks here and there. The floor was bare concrete, so cold Bella could feel it seeping through her jeans. Something was glinting in the miniscule light coming from under the basement door. Bella crawled slowly over and saw it was a chunky chain. A silver chain. That was not what had her worried though. It was the body that was literally draped in silver that had her heart squeezing painfully.

What right did someone have to treat someone else like such an animal? Bella scuttled across as fast as she could with all the bruises and aches she had acquired today. Bella went to place her hand on the vampire but found nowhere where she could put it without pushing the silver into the wounds. Bella gently cupped the vampires face. She couldn't see well but from what she could see the vampire was male and EXTREMLEY handsome. Bella mentally shook herself, now was not the time. She had bigger fish to fry, she couldn't get all hormonal.

The vamps nose twitched. He inhaled deeply and then his eyes shot open. They were the eyes from her dream. They were just as they were apart from one thing. A foggy red was creeping over his eyes from the tear duct she could still see his iris's though and they were still filled with that ancient wisdom and ... Need? _Right he most likely wants me to remove the chains! _

Bella removed the chains like she would a band aid. Fast. Once they were off she went to sit back. The vamp dived and tackled her to the cold floor. He was on top of her chest to chest holding her face. Before she could scream his face was right in front of hers. His fangs practically shining despite the lack of light.

A weird grumbling sound came from his chest that sounded suspiciously like purring. He lent in and rubbed his face up her neck and across her face, resembling very much a feline. All of a sudden Bella felt his fangs pierce her neck where her birthmark was.

**AN - As I said I'm so sorry it's short. The one tomorrow is normal length. THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the favs and follows and reviews; I read every single one. They mean an awful lot and help me know that people are interested in this. Hope you liked the chapter, same time tomorrow guys! **


	7. Wind Chimes

Chapter 7-

**Disclaimer**

**An- Godric is very OOC right know but as you've guessed he's already half gone Grimm. At the moment he's running on instincts. This won't last forever (maybe 2 or 3 chapters) but my version of Godric will be more animalistic that true bloods in general. I wanted him to be still the thinker he was in the show but also the devious 2,000 year old vamp who taught Eric most of his tricks.**

**With Bella.**

Bella came too slowly. Like she was deep underwater and couldn't quite break the surface. What had transpired before Bella passing out weaved itself into the forefront of Bella's mind. She had been captured by the fellowship of the sun and thrown into a cage in the basement. Bella had found a vampire and then her memory got hazy. Gasping, Bella remembered being bitten and drank from until she had passed out.

The basement was lighter than it was yesterday. Looking at the corner near the ceiling Bella saw a tiny window. It was daylight outside. Well around late evening. The light came nowhere near the close to the thick cage that had encompassed Bella. Trying to sit up Bella found she couldn't. Something was literally wrapped around her.

Bella glanced down. The first thing she noticed was soft brown hair. _It's the vamp that had bit me!_ His head was resting on her collarbone with his face tilted upwards in her direction. He had her blood all over his chin and neck. It was starting to crisp and flake in places. His thick arms were around her, crushing her to him. His thighs straddled her waist. Bella was surrounded by him. He was on top of her and it looked like she wasn't getting anywhere any time soon. For someone who only looked a few inches taller than her, he sure was heavy.

Bella took her time to look around the place. The basement was large and housed another cage on the opposite wall. Bored with nothing to look at Bella concentrated on the vamp on her chest. He was really handsome. His cheek bones where high and he had a strong jaw. Defined facial bones where Bella's weak point. She hated people with a weak chin that looked like one gust of wind would break it.

He was muscled but not heavily so. Bella reached a hand up and ran her finders through his short hair. It was feather soft. Bella jumped when she heard screaming coming down from the stairwell to the basement. It sounded so familiar. That's when Bella noticed her cousin being dragged down the stairs like she was yesterday. Bella was too shocked to say anything. _Did they get off on kidnapping women?_ Sookie was pushed into the other cage and so was a male. Bella had no clue no clue who he was.

Gabe locked their door and left the basement. Bella looked over to her ragged cousin. "Sookie?" Sookie span around and looked around until she spotted Bella on the floor "oh my god Bella, are you okay? Are you hurt...? WHO IS THAT ON TOP OF YOU?" Sookie had walked over to the cage bars and clung to them.

Bella sighed. _Sookie can be so dramatic. _"I'm fine. I'm not hurt. I think I found the missing sheriff though. They chucked me in here because they wanted him to eat me. I can't remember much." Bella didn't want to let Sookie know he had chomped on her a little. Sookie was bad enough as it was, she didn't need more ammo. Luckily His face and Bella's neck were facing the wall and not in Sookies eye line.

"That's Godric? Stan was right, the fellowship had him. Don't worry Bells, Bill will come at sundown and we'll all get out of here." Bella wasn't so sure. Something still rang wrong within her about Bill. Something didn't add up and usually when that happened one of the numbers where off. Bella had thought they were some sort of mates like the Cullen's had explained to her but Bill wouldn't even think about Sookie going into a dangerous situation, no matter who ordered him. Yet she was here. So if that cancelled out mates than why was he so adamant that _Sookeh _was his?

"Godric, that's his name? Anyway you have to listen Sookie. Cold ones are here, there behind this whole fellowship fiasco. Cold ones are like vampires but venomous. They can't be staked, the only way to kill one is to dismember it and light it on fire before it can reattach itself together again. They're fast and are rock hard. They don't burn in the sun, they sparkle. Newlin let it slip when he spoke to me. He said the Angels where telling him things, he said they sparkled in the sun. Its definitely cold ones Sookie. We need to get out of here now. I don't know if it's one or more or even what their game is. I do know though that three humans and a half starved vampire aren't going to be much of a fight if one decides to show their face. We need to get Godric home and get him some blood, who knows how long he's been down here for."

Bella didn't know why she cared so much about a vampire that she had only just met and got bitten from but she did. He looked pale even in vampire standards. And what was wrong with his eyes. That red fog looked bad and Bella got an ominous feeling from it. "Cold ones? I've never heard of them. How do you know them Bells? Is that why you moved in?" Bella huffed. The questions would have to wait; they NEEDED to get out of here as soon as the sun dipped.

"I'll tell you later Sookie, now is not the time. We need a plan." Sookie stepped back and put her hands on her hips. "Okay I'll wait. But I told you Bill will come soon. We just wait for him." Bella gaped. What had happened to Sookie? The Sookie she used to know was independent and didn't rely on being saved by someone. She would save herself. Bella wondered if vampires had a sort of that changed people's behaviour like cold ones scent could. Edward had explained that even his scent drew in prey, sort off bedazzled them. Was Bill bedazzling Sookie?

Bella turned to look at the ceiling. She was still feeling woozy from the bump to the head and the blood donation yesterday. Unconsciously her hand drifted back to stroke Godric's hair. The sun would be setting any minute. She hoped he wouldn't finish her off. He didn't yesterday though and Bella had so many accidents that had cost her a lot of blood that she knew he hadn't taken much. Bella's hand moved to his cheek. It was as soft as his hair but cold. Bella let her hand drop. She didn't want him to wake up and think she was molesting him. She just...wanted to touch him. She couldn't explain it.

A purring noise grew loud as it echoed through the cell walls. Bella felt a nose nudge her throat. Godric's eyes were wide open and looking straight at her. The red fog had gone somewhat but was still very noticeable and still covering a majority of his eyes. They were still filled with that need but she couldn't read anything else. It was like he wasn't really awake. That he was still asleep deep inside.

Godric rubbed his face into Bella's hair still making that weird noise. _He's most properly been down here for ages and god knows how long without food. I bet he's gone slightly feral._ Bella rubbed her hand soothingly up and down his arm. The noise got even louder if possible. "Bella what's that sound?! Is that Godric nuzzling your neck!?" Sookie shouted over to Bella.

Three things happened very fast then. One Bella found herself pushed into the far corner of the cage. Two Godric had her pinned there with his back to her front. Finally three the purring had stopped only to be replaced with a terrifying snarling noise that vibrated even through the concrete. Bella had no clue what was happening.

_Right he's definitely gone feral. So that means he's thinking like an animal too. Snarling would mean threat , so... He sees Sookie as a threat! _Bella was glad she figured it out before something drastic happened. Bella tried to peak over his shoulder but he kept blocking her and the snarling got worse. "Sook don't yell. I think he's starving and it's sort of messed him up a little, you know turned him a bit feral. Back away and don't shout again!"

Sookie for once did what she was told. Bella didn't blame her she would have done the same if she had to face down a 2,000 year old , extremely angry vampire. Bella started running her hand up and down his back to try and calm him. It eventually worked and he turned around , curling around her again with his face berried in her neck. The purring started up again and Bella felt him nuzzling the bite mark on her neck. _Have I fallen down a rabbit hole? Today just keeps getting weirder. Scrap that these last 3 , 4 months have been nothing but an acid trip._

Bella didn't even notice she was still stroking his back. She did notice how his muscles crunched and relaxed when he moved. She really needed to stop being such a hormonal teenager. Bella glanced over to Sookie to see if she was okay when she saw her and the other man arguing too quietly for her to hear. Bella felt a hand clasp her cheek and turn her face downwards and to the left. Apparently Godric didn't like her looking at the guy. She really wished he was coherent enough to ask what was going on but at the moment he was like a tiger in a human skin.

The basement door slammed open and she was back to facing Godric's back. _It's not that bad of a view._ Bella shook her head to get it back on track. She might need to see a shrink soon , something was definitely different. Bella could see Gabe enter Sookies cell and she could hear screaming. Bella acted without thought.

She dived towards her cages door and raised her hand. The Mental crunched and distorted until it all came tumbling and sinking into a ball. Bella felt dizzy but she still ran and launched herself onto Gabe. Gabe simply back handed Bella and she went crashing to the floor. A blur of white knocked Gabe over when he stood above her. Bella looked as the two tumbled to the floor. Bella watched as Godric tore through his throat while ripping something meaty from Gabe's chest.

Godric was by her in less than a second. He was smothered in blood. He raced her into a corner again. He pulled her up and into his chest sniffing her. Screams echoed down from above. "BILL!" Sookie yelled. Bella was pulled even tighter into Godric. _Does Sookie just have one noise level?_ She loved her blonde cousin but jeez she could go supersonic sometimes. The basement door shot open.

A giant blur appeared in the cage. It was Eric. Eric looked around and finally spotted Godric in the corner. He came crashing down on his knees with a big thump. "Godric." Eric noticed Who Godric was holding and an amused grin stretched across his face. Godric's face snapped up and he snarled in big Blondie's direction. Eric immediately moved backwards dragging Sookie with him. "The Red Haze. I was right. Thank Valhalla this happened know. Come on Sookie we need to leave and before you ask Bella is as safe as she can be. Godric will get her out." Sookie nodded and followed Eric to the basement door.

Before Sookie and Eric had reached the door , it exploded into little tiny bits that ricochet of the walls. An extremely Pale man and woman stood at the opening. The woman was extremely short even compared to Sookie. Her short black hair spiked in every direction possible. The male was tall and lean with messy hair that was a strange bronze colour.

"Not so fast. We had a whole party planned for tomorrow , it would be an awful shame for the guest of honour not to be there. We were going to have a lovely... Bonfire." The woman's voice was like the tingling of wind chimes, it grated on Sookie. Bella looked up and towards the voice. She breathed in sharply.

"Edward? Alice?" They both smiled.

**AN – I'm sorry it's short and late AGAIN ** **, I promise next one will be normal 5,000 words. I've been busy with studies and I'm learning Bulgarian. I'm also thinking of working on an ERIC/BELLA story. Would anyone be interested in that? Thank you for all the reviews and favs and follows! I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it is very short. **


	8. LIVE, Bella

Disclaimer- I Own nothing but the plot.

**AN-The ERIC/BELLA story is in the process of being brainstormed and the prologue and first chapter should be out in a week or two's time. I really need to get it planned out because i don't won't to mess it up. ALSO i have the first chapters of my BELLA/ALCIDE (called mixed blood) and my BELLA/WARLOW (Down the rabbit hole) story written. The Bella/ALCIDE story should be out tomorrow and BELLA/WARLOW the day after. If you fancy any of these then pop over and have a quick look. They will be very OOC and AU though. **

Bella was in shock. They were the ones posing as angels? But...why? Bella's mouth opened and closed a few times. She was trying to grasp the words to say but they kept escaping her. It felt like she was chasing butterflies. Was it just Edward and Alice or where the whole coven in on it too. Bella tried to think. The Cullens obviously didn't want her to meet Godric. They would even go as far as to kill her then let them meet. Bella could not pin point a reason why, there were too many answers she didn't have to make up a reasonable explanation.

Bella tried to stand up but the feral vampire let lose a snarl that could of rivalled a wolfs. Godrics grip tightened around her and she felt his fingers digging into her arms. Bella reached up and held his arm, stroking slightly. "Bella love, Get away from that ... thing. It's a monster. You need to come with us. Now." Edward said as he took a step closer. He had the same crooked grin as before but know it just made her feel sick. Godric pulled her even further into the wall and his body. _How fucking dare he!_ He wanted this church to fucking kill her and know he wanted her to come like a good little lap dog. Bella wasn't his god damned lamb anymore. SHE was the lion. Bella lifted her hands towards him. Edward smiled and took another step thinking she was going to reach out towards him.

"NOT this time you Sparkling, Ginger FUCKWIT!" Bella let loose the power she had been gathering in her hands. A bright blue light shot out and hit Edward in the chest like a sledgehammer. He went flying through the wall with all the grace of a duck on land, bringing bits of red brick and plaster flying. Alice jumped out of the way, crouched and snarled at Bella. Bella could see the venom dripping from her teeth from where she was huddled into Godric. She charged but before she reached her, Godric had left her side and was in the process of ripping off her arm. The tearing of rock echoed through the half destroyed basement. The shrill cry was louder.

In the blink of an eye, Edward had resurfaced and had Godric around the throat. _NO!_ Bella didn't understand why but she knew Godric couldn't die. He would end up taking half of her with him. Just because she didn't understand it doesn't mean it was fact. Bella went to blast them again but a red blur blocked her view. It was the same shade of vibrant red that had saved her from the maenad. When the blur stopped and Bella could see the wild curls and face, Bella thought she was in some kind of lucid dream.

Victoria stood there in all her glory with her hand through Edwards throat. He spluttered and silver venom leaked everywhere. Bella could see Victoria's hand on the other side of Edwards throat. Godric was still tearing into Alice. She was nearly just a torso and head by know. It was straight from a horror movie. Victoria looked Bella in the eyes. "Go, I've got these two." She turned her attention to Eric. "Get Godric and Bella to hotel Camille. I will be there soon. Don't let anyone you don't personally know near Bella. My kind is full of tricky fuckers. If a Jasper Whitlock is there, he's safe I know him. BUT trust no others, Got it? Well what are you waiting for? GO!"

Eric grabbed Bella's hand and looked like he was waiting for something. Godric stopped his attack on a decimated Alice and snapped around. He was before Bella before she could even blink and had snatched her away from the Viking. Eric just smiled and reached for Sookie. "Thought that would get your attention. Bella be careful on your way out. Stick with Godric. He may not be in a right frame of mind right now but you're safest with him."

Bella didn't feel like arguing. She had been telling them they needed to get out since the beginning. Nodding her head Bella moved to follow every one out. A white fist appeared in her vision. The hit flew Bella into a wall where she crashed, her head thumping the wall with a resounding bang. Bella crumpled to the floor. Everything was fuzzy again. "You stupid bitch, you were meant to die!" Bella could here Edward shout. His voice sounded far away. Before Bella fell unconscious she could hear a snarl and the sound of tearing.

Bella awoke with a weight on her back. She was on her stomach on a comfy bed. Craning her head around she found Godric on top of her again. His hair was ruffled and he was covered in blood and ...Venom. he really was quite adorable when he wasn't tearing something or someone apart. Bella wanted to reach out and touch him but withdrew that idea. Sighing Bella turned around and spotted her cousin in the single bed next to hers. Sookie was wide awake.

"Sookie what happened? Is everybody okay?" Sookie looked at Bella and scooted over closer. "Everything is fine Bella. You've got a wicked black eye though. You should have seen it. Godric went ape. He ripped through Edward like he was toilet paper. It took Eric and the red headed woman to drag him away and out of there. We were so worried. You know because you've had a hard blow to the head twice in one day and that couldn't have done anything good to your brain."

Bella snuggled further into the bed. She really wished she had of seen that. "OH! And that red headed woman said to meet her on the roof when you wake up. She said she has a lot to tell you." Bella huffed. Everything was so confusing and when she thought she was going to get answers all she got was more questions. Was this going to be any different? Bella nodded "can you help me get out from under him? He's heavy and I can't move him by myself." Sookie scrambled out of bed and help Bella heave Godric off her back. "It's about 4 in the afternoon, you have about an 2 hours of vampire free time, I'd go talk to her know if I was you. With the way Godric was acting yesterday I don't think he's going to like waking up and you not being here. Before you ask Eric explained some things to me last night, I'll tell you when you get back from you talk. "

Bella turned around and got changed. The dirt and grime coating her clothes made her itch. She wore a simple pair of jean shorts and a tank top. She still wanted to be in bed, there was no way she was going to put any more effort in her appearance at the moment. The walk up to the roof seemed to go by in seconds. She was nervous and she didn't know if Victoria was just another stage the Cullen's have put in place in the whole 'LETS KILL BELLA' play. Bella pushed open the thick metal door and stepped onto the roof.

Victoria was near the edge. The wind was blowing and her bright red curls danced. She never turned to face her but Bella knew she knew she was here. The sun made her white skin sparkle like a crystal. "You need to stick with Godric, Bella. He'll look after you. The church is still up and planning and this won't be the last of them. Whoever is doing this is smart. And old. That is never a good combination to make an enemy off. The Cullen's where high up in this whole thing but they weren't the ones behind it. They're not old enough. Whoever is doing this is keeping in the shadows." Bella was even more confused. Did everyone just speak in riddles? Not this time Bella NEEDED answers. Half cocked excuses and warnings could go to hell.

"What do you mean old enough? And doing what? The Cullen's wanted me dead and I don't know why! Everyone is speaking in riddles and I can't keep up! I don't know what's happening and I'm scared Victoria. What if they can't get to me so they go for Sookie , or Jason?" Bella started to hyperventilate. She couldn't lose anyone else. Victoria was in front of her in a blink of an eye. She grasped Bella by the shoulders and forced her to look at her.

"Breathe Bella. You're going to be okay. You have people to protect you, the same thing that happened to me won't happen to you. I'm going to tell you a story. Knowledge is the best weapon, Remember that."

Victoria backed up a little and Bella tried to calm down. Victoria started to pace. "Certain vampires have mates Bella. They're their whole world. Take away a mate and you end up with a Grimm. There bad Bella. They will destroy everything in their way. The last Grimm was 6,000 years ago and he wiped out a whole continent. They are not something you want running free Bella." Victoria breath hitched as she mentioned the last Grimm. Bella found this curious but waited for the red head to carry on.

"For some reason ... cold ones have been purposefully taking away the mate. It was found out a long time ago that a bite from a cold one can block the connection. Once the mate is turned into a cold one the vampire will start to turn and fast. The connection breaks fully. Bella you're a mate. To Godric. They tried to turn you to get him to be a Grimm. I couldn't let that happen. Not again and not to you." Bella let the information sink in. Victoria looked like if she could, she would be sobbing.

"How do you know all this Victoria?" Victoria stopped and looked like she was off in her own memories. Everything fell into place like a jigsaw in Bella's mind. If this was true, what she was thinking she understood everything know. "How old are you Victoria?" Bella walked up and grasped Victoria's arm. Victoria looked at her with venom filled eyes and such a sad smile that it literally broke Bella's heart. "I'm 6,000 years old Bella. You were always too smart for your own good."

Bella let her hand fall limply to her side. Victoria didn't know all this because she researched a legend. She knew because she had lived through it. Her mate was the one who went on a rampage six thousand years ago. "I'm so sorry, Victoria. I really am. But why are you helping me? " Victoria sighed and looked over the darkening horizon.

"Our tribe was a strong one. I was young. I went wondering and one night a vampire came and found me. He kidnapped me and I hated him at first. He was persistent though and I found myself falling for him a year after. Dante was my whole world. Once you give into the bond there's no going back. It will consume you, but that's okay because you're not alone. It's like finishing a circle , that your finally whole. One day while Dante was in his day rest a cold one had come , cornered and snatched me. He raped and turned me on the cold forest floor. It burnt, oh god did it burn. He ran with me for my whole turning. He dumped me by myself in a land I had never been in before and left. By the time I made it back to my homeland it was too late." By now Victoria was dry sobbing. Bella tried to get her to stop if it was hurting too much.

"No you need to know what's going to happen if things go wrong for you and I need to tell someone. Everything was gone. My tribe was nothing but bones on the floor and broken huts. I came face to face with my worst nightmare. Dante was nothing like he was before. His eyes were so red and his veins were glowing yellow. His long black hair had fallen out too. I remember how we used to plait each other's hair in front of the fire. It was my favourite part of the day. Dante didn't recognize me because I had become a cold one. I ended up killing him with our ritualistic wooden knife. I had to cut his heart out Bella, with the knife that was used for our wedding! In the cave we called home! You need to realize how serious this is. You will have to do the same if Godric ever turns. Could you handle that? Killing the other half of your soul? I watched as the life left his eyes and he slipped from me like grains of sand through my fingers. Do you know what he did Bella? He smiled as he stroked my hair. He was dying and he still smiled at me. I have had to live with this for 6,000 years! Every time I shut my eyes that smile is there to greet me. I thank god I can't sleep for I fear of the dreams I would surely have. This is not a life Bella , this is HELL! I don't want anyone else to go through what I have had too. So please listen and stick with Godric, Stay with the people who can look after you. It was just me and Dante against the cold ones but You and Godric have people who care, you can live through this. Together."

Victoria was a heap on the floor by the end sobbing tears that would never fall. Bella was frozen on the spot. Tears cascading down her own face. Bella stumbled over to Victoria and wrapped her arms around the red head. Victoria grasped her hands and placed a square metal thing in her palm. Bella looked down and found a lighter. Oh no. "Please Bella. I've got you to Godric. It's my time for rest, I'm so tired. Please I can't do it myself. I met Dante at sun set. I think its poetic if I re-unite with him on a sunset thousands of years later. It's time for me to be whole again."

Victoria stood up and pulled Bella with her. Bella couldn't see through the tears obscuring her vision. Bella fumbled with the zipper lighter. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't get it to light. Victoria's hands wrapped around hers and helped her bring the flame to life. Bella looked up into Victoria's red eyes. "Don't be scared to love him Bella. I was in the beginning. But I wouldn't trade anything Heaven or hell could give me for the memory of him. Godric's your other half, just like Dante is mine. Live Bella. Live for Godric and Live for the life Dante and me had snatched away."

Bella watched as her hand moved the lighter to make contact with Victoria's skin. Violet flames engulfed Victoria. A true smile was firmly on place on the red heads face with a whisper of Dante still on her lips. The bright flames out shone the setting sun in the Texan horizon and Bella watched as Victoria turned into dust and ash floating away in the wind.

Bella staggered through her hotel room door. Sookie was still there. "Are you okay Bella? Why are you crying? Did the cold one try anything?" Bella shook her head. She wasn't in the mood for this anymore. She just wanted to curl up and never come out. Bella walked over to the still asleep Godric and sat down on the side of the bed. She ran her hand through his hair. The haunting voice of Victoria still playing in her mind. "Not know Sookie. I need time alone. Why don't you go find Eric?"

Sookie resigned and left. If the cold ones thought they could get away with any off this they had another thing coming. They weren't going to get away with what they did to Victoria and Dante, and they definitely were not taking Godric from her. She would find out who was behind it and watch them and the Cullen's burn. Just like she had to watch Victoria burn. She wasn't going to be a push over anymore. If they wanted a fight they would get one, they just chose the wrong partner to dance with.

Bella moved to lean against the headboard and pulled Godric's head onto her lap. Touching him seemed to calm her down. It made her feel like everything was going to be alright. That she was going to be alright. Bella felt fingers on her wrist and looked down. Godric's blue eyes were staring up at her. The red had faded even more but still not enough in Bella's eyes. Bella smiled at the vampire and felt him kiss her fingers one by one. "Are you hungry?" Godric sat up like lightening and cradled her head in his hands. He brought their faces closer and looked at her in wonder. "I found you. It wasn't a dream. You're really here this time." Godric smiled and let out a full bellied laugh.

Bella joined in. She held his wrist and stroked her thumb across the underside. "Hey buddy, I think it was me who found you, you know, you being captured by a psycho church and all." Bella was pulled into his chest as he laughed even more. "You're everything I've dreamt of the last 200 years and more." _Yep it's sealed._ If the cold ones or any other big bad tried anything they were getting a fight and Bella was bringing a rocket launcher.

**AN- Sorry for getting rid of Victoria but I need something to smack Bella in the head to let her know how serious this whole situation was. Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. They have been over whelming good seen as I only decided to write this on a whim. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
